Deviations
by kickcows
Summary: This is a sequel to my story 'Impostor', set directly after the events of KH3D. After being separated for so long, what's going to happen now that Riku and Lea are forced to be around one another again? Pairings: some SoRiku, mostly AkuRiku. Rated M for the following: yaoi, explicit content, sexual situations, lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we are again, folks. Happy 'Single's Awareness Day'. I thought you might all like a fun treat. This is the sequel to 'Impostor', which is set directly after the ending of KH3D. If you haven't played it, then be warned - there are spoilers in this story. That being said, I'm going to set this after the events of the ending, but not the secret ending. I don't want any ladies in this story, as this is going to be strictly yaoi. I have no idea how long this will be, so let's all enjoy the ride together. :D Squeenix owns the characters, the tale is my own. Let's get into this, shall we?**

* * *

...

Turning over in his bed, the silver haired Keyblade master was met with a mess of brown spikes tickling the tip of his nose. Riku looked down and saw that Sora was fast asleep, his body casually draped over his own. At some point during the night, it seemed as if the sleeping Sora had found his way into his own bed, Riku none the wiser until the tuft of spikes had started to make his nose itch.

It had been a very long evening, starting with the discovery of the Nobody that was now no longer a Nobody. The person he had been thinking about every single day since the last time they had parted, which seemed so long ago. So many things had changed, so many different battles had been fought. And now, the redhead was back in his life, only this time as an ally, it would seem. Riku rolled over on the bed, the thoughts of Axel, _no, he's not Axel anymore_, beginning to plague his mind.

"Mmm...Riku..." Sora's sleepy voice murmured softly. "Where are you going...?" His arms tightened around Riku's middle, trapping him from moving any further.

Looking down at the brunette spikes, Riku focused on his hair. "Nowhere. I was just turning over to try and get some more sleep."

"Do you not want to cuddle with me?" Sora asked. Riku detected the sadness right away, and instantly regretted what he had just said. "You haven't really touched me since I got back here."

The silver-haired teen knew that what the brunette had said was true. He hadn't felt like touching him, not since everything had been moving so fast. One minute, he was trying to rescue him, then the next moment, the redhead had come in and saved his friend. The one person he never dreamed of being there for him in his darkest moment. And now, the redhead was probably sleeping in a room a few doors away. Or maybe he had gone back to Radiant Garden, to check on the other Nobodies, _no, they're all human now_. There was a small part of him that hoped the redhead wasn't there, because he didn't want him to accidentally hear whatever he and Sora were going to do. But he couldn't tell the brunette that, as he had never told the brunette about the past he shared with Axel, those few months that he was sleeping peacefully, trying to regain the memories that the witch Namine had taken away from him.

"Riku, are you listening to me?" Sora asked, straddling the keyblade master's waist. Riku blinked a few times, surprised to see his friend on top of him in that manner. The two of them had never set any boundaries between one another, and had always just gone with what felt right, what felt normal. Everything had changed between them after they had defeated Xemnas, and were stuck in the Realm of Darkness.

_The two had sat on the shore of the beach, in the Realm of Darkness, staring off at the endless night sky. "Do you think they'll come and find us?" Sora asked, turning to look at him. _

"_Hard to say," Riku shrugged his shoulders. He didn't mind if no one had found them, as he felt at peace being back in the Darkness. He had been there for so long, that it had felt like he was back home. The tide began to rise faster, heading towards them. He tried to stand up, but fumbled, still very weak after their fight with the head of the Organization. The man who had no idea that he was the one that had been the Impostor, so very long ago. _

"_Riku!" Sora grabbed him by the waist, the silver-haired teen's body immediately reacting to the nearness of him. He breathed deeply, trying to calm his heart as he felt his friend walk him away from the water. Sora set him down on the sand, and cupped his face gently. "Riku, are you okay?" He spoke quietly. "That fight took a lot out of you, didn't it?" _

_Not wanting to admit that he was weak, Riku closed his eyes, hiding away from the bright blue eyes of his friend. "I'm just tired, that's all. Going to all lengths to make sure you were safe." _

_Riku's eyes flew open as Sora's lips touched his own, the kiss taking him by surprise. It didn't feel like the other lips he had kissed; there wasn't that burning fire he had felt with the Nobody. But it was a kiss, and it was something he had dreamed of doing with the brunette, and now, here he was, his mouth open like a fish out of water, shocked by what was happening. Sora pulled back from the kiss, and looked into his eyes. _

"_I'm sorry," Sora spoke with a soft tone. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry, Riku. I just...I just wanted you to know how much I care about you, and what it meant to me that you did what you did to yourself because of me. I...I never wanted you to go back into that dark place, but you did it for me, and it saved me. It saved us all." _

_Blinking a few times, the silverette shook his head. "No, please - don't be sorry, Sora. I...I just wasn't expecting you to do that. I didn't...I didn't know that's how you felt about me. I always thought..." _

"_Thought what?" Sora sat between his legs, looking up at him. "Thought that I liked Kairi?" He reached up and cupped Riku's face with his right hand. "Riku, I looked everywhere for you. After I knew she was safe, you...you were the only one I cared about finding. I've always loved you, Riku. It's always been you." _

_Riku looked into Sora's blue eyes, really seeing them for the first time, instead of wishing to see an emerald color there. He knew that the Nobody was gone, as he had seen Axel's space in the Proof of Existence, in the Castle That Never Was, and saw that it was the same as the other dead Nobodies. Staring back into the bright blue eyes, Riku felt himself being drawn into Sora's embrace, allowing the brunette to lead, as he was never a leader himself. _

"Earth to Riku!" Sora waved a hand in front of his face, snapping the silverette out of his trance. His cheeks began to burn with mortification, having been caught not really paying attention to what the brunette had been saying. "Riku, are you sure you're feeling okay?"

He gently laid Sora back on the bed, resting his head on his shoulder. "I'm fine, Sora. I'm sorry, I'm just preoccupied at the moment."

"Perhaps I could take whatever is on your mind away?" Sora's hand slid up his bare chest, as he tended to only wear boxers to sleep. His soft hand made Riku's skin break out into goosebumps, the light touch stimulating his nerve endings.

Closing his eyes, Riku rolled onto his back, this time guided by the brunette's hand. "Sora, we shouldn't..."

"Why not?" The younger's voice was inquisitive. "Do you think Master Yen Sid cares, or can even hear us? Riku, I've wanted to be with you since you woke up, but I couldn't kiss you properly in front of the others."

_Others. Right. What is going on in my head right now?_ The silverette turned his head and gave a small nod, looking down at Sora's face. "Then, what are you waiting for?" He was reserved in his question, as there was still some doubt in his mind, but he knew that the minute Sora began to scatter kisses on his lower abdomen, he was lost in the feeling.

Riku grabbed the pillow he had been resting on, and covered his face with it, groaning low into the soft fabric of his pillowcase. He felt Sora's hands around his waist, and lifted up his hips as the brunette pulled his boxers off of his body. The feel of Sora's tongue against his cock made Riku sit up, his stomach dropping to his feet as his libido spiked from the wet touch. He looked down at the brunette and groaned, watching his tongue start at the base of his cock, his hips moving forward to get Sora to move up to the tip.

"I got this," Sora said, his tongue stopping before it reached the crown, a little frustration making its way out of Riku through a deep exhale. "Lay back down, Riku."

Knowing that it would do no good to argue with the brunette, Riku laid back down and placed the pillow back over his head. Sora's tongue resumed its gentle laps on the underside of arousal, still staying away from the tip. The teasing was torturous, the silverette keeping the pillow firmly planted against his face, groaning as he finally found relief as the tip of Sora's tongue pressed against the small opening on the crown.

"Riku, take the pillow off your face..." Sora's request came through muffled, as Riku was pressing the pillow so tight against his face. When the feeling of his tongue on his skin stopped, Riku lifted the pillow up, to see what was going on. "That's better." Sora resumed lapping at the head of his cock, as a low moan left Riku's open mouth, reverberating through the quiet room. "Much better..." Sora wrapped his lips around the tip, and swallowed Riku's cock all the way down his throat.

"Sora!" Riku moaned, leaning his head back as his legs spread wide. He gripped the bed tightly with his good hand, not wanting to aggravate his left wrist by pulling too hard on the sheets. A sharp cry left his lips as Sora's finger began to tease his entrance, the soft pad of his finger moving in small circles around the tight hole.

As he felt the brunette's finger slip into his body, he tried to spread his legs more, wanting to feel more of that agile finger inside of his body. As Sora's mouth moved up and down his length, the brunette added a second finger, only pausing when Riku let out a harsh gasp. The silverette wasn't used to being stretched like this, as they hadn't done anything since before the test. Slowly, his body began to relax as the brunette scissored his fingers gently, his lips traveling up to the tip and sucking gently on the crown.

Riku moaned louder as Sora's finger teased his sweet spot, his stomach twisting. The brunette lifted his head, Riku's cock slipping out of his mouth with a soft whine. "I can't wait any longer, Riku. Do you think you're ready...?" Sora scissored his fingers once more, stretching them as far as he could. Riku cried out and gave a sharp nod of his head, wanting to just feel something other than those fingers inside of him.

The bed shifted a little as Sora began to take off his own boxers and shirt, and sat on his knees between Riku's legs. Sitting up, Riku leaned over and began licking Sora's cock, knowing that the brunette enjoyed being prepped in this manner, as it had become a ritual when the two of them had gone at it in the Realm of Darkness. He felt Sora's hands on the back of his head, a slight fear racing through his brain as Riku realized he was trapped, but then relaxed when he knew it was just the brunette's way of showing him he was enjoying what was being done to his body. Sora's cock was different from the other one he had experience with, it was nowhere near the same size, but in relation to the brunette's body, it was perfect. Once he coated Sora's length with enough saliva, he pulled his head back, the tension in Sora's hand disappearing as he settled back down on the bed.

Sora placed himself at Riku's entrance, and thrusted forward awkwardly, both still not used to each other's bodies. Grabbing the pillow once more, Riku pulled it over his face, groaning as he felt Sora slip further into his body, the pillow muffling the sound once more. He felt Sora's chest against his, the lean pectoral muscles rubbed against his more meatier ones, as they began to find their rhythm together. Riku felt the pillow move away, and soon was moaning low into Sora's mouth, as their lips clashed together in a frantic kiss. He bucked his hips against the brunette's, moaning louder as Sora began to thrust against his sweet spot. As their bodies rubbed together, Riku felt his lower stomach begin to tighten once more, letting him know he was close. As their bodies slapped together, the bed creaked loudly with each movement of their bodies. Riku gripped Sora's hip with his right hand, forcing the brunette to move at the pace he wanted, needed, to reach his final completion. Tossing his head back, Riku began to come, his eyes tightly closed as he rode out his orgasm, moaning low as he felt Sora release moments after him.

Panting, Sora fumbled over him, slipping out of him quicker than Riku would have liked. The silverette reached over, and grabbed his boxers, quickly slipping them on before a mess was made on the bed. Grabbing the brunette's boxers, he began to wipe off anything that was left on Sora's cock, enjoying the soft moans the brunette was making for him as his hand moved agiley over the sensitive organ.

"Riku..." Sora looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. "What...what are you doing...?"

"What does it look like?" Riku asked, a small smirk on his face. "You don't want to be all sticky when you wake up, do you?" He leaned over, and began to lick at the mess on Sora's lower belly, Riku's body shivering as he tasted himself.

"Riku, stop!" Sora pushed his shoulder, making him move away from his body. Tilting his head, not sure what he did wrong, Riku looked up at his friend. "Don't do that," a blush appeared on Sora's cheekbones. "That's gross."

Sitting up, Riku shook his head. "Sora, why is it gross? I don't think it is."

"I wouldn't do that to you," the brunette replied, hiding his face in embarrassment. "Why would you do it to me?"

The silverette shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know? It seemed like the right thing to do. I'm sorry, I won't do it again." He didn't want the brunette to know that that's what he had always done, as the brunette was not privy to what had gone on in his life while Sora had been sleeping. There had never been an opportune time to say anything, and the silverette didn't feel the need to divulge anything that didn't matter at the time.

"Thank you," Sora grabbed the blanket and pulled it up towards him. "Are you going to come lay by me...?" He looked over at the pillow next to his head.

"Is that a command?" Riku laid next to him on his bed, turning onto his side to face Sora.

"Maybe," Sora grinned, settling himself against Riku's chest. The silverette wrapped his arm around him and held him close. "Mmm...much better!"

"You're such a goofball," Riku murmured, the return of the soft spikes against his nose made his eyes water. "And your hair is unruly."

"You should talk!" Sora looked up at him, the grin still firmly in place. "I mean, sorry I didn't cut it all emo like you, but I happen to like my hair this way!"

Chuckling, Riku shook his head. "Would you get some sleep? I'm sure that tomorrow is going to be a busy day. Who knows what Master Yen Sid is going to have us do."

"Mm..okay, Riku. Sweet dreams." Sora lowered his head back to the silverette's chest, and within seconds was snoring.

Riku closed his eyes, and listened to the gentle sounds of Sora sleeping. But sleep evaded him, as his mind kept replaying the events that had happened in the Nobodies castle, and then what had happened when he had returned from waking up the brunette from the sleep he had been in. His thoughts were a jumble, not focusing on any particular event, but all of them at the same time. _Him. Why...why is he back? _As he heard Sora's snores become more pronounced, he gently disentangled himself from his body, knowing that nothing would wake up the sleeping teen.

Wandering into the en suite bathroom, Riku turned on the shower. He checked the bedroom, to make sure the noise of the water hadn't woken up the brunette, and could heard his dulcet snores echoing through the room. Satisfied that he was still asleep, he hopped into the shower. After meticulously cleaning himself up, he exited the shower, feeling cleaner than he had in a long time. Grabbing a towel, he dried off his hair, then tied it around his waist, careful not to drip on the tiled floor.

He walked back into the bathroom, and heard Sora still snoring, the brunette now sprawled across both mattresses. Shaking his head, he grabbed a pair of clean boxers, some pajama pants, a white undershirt, and his wristguard. He let the towel drop as he got dressed, not bothering with socks, as he wasn't planning on going that far. He just wanted to get out of the room, wanted to not feel so trapped by his thoughts. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on Sora's cheek, the brunette mumbling something about Meow Wow, and how he wasn't supposed to do that. Riku headed out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Heading down the spiral staircase, Riku tiptoed quietly, not sure if there was anyone else awake in the tower. He pushed the large wooden door open, and stepped outside, looking out at night sky, staring off at the green hills that surrounded the tower. Debating if he should walk away from the tower, or sit down on the steps, Riku plopped himself down on the top step, focusing his attention on the night sky.

"Can't sleep?"

Riku's heart constricted at the sound of that voice. He looked around and saw the lanky redhead standing near a shrub, dressed in similar attire. Inhaling inaudibly, Riku tried to calm his racing heart. "Not really. Got a lot of my mind." He figured it would be easier to be casual, when his body was screaming to jump up and throw himself at the redhead's body.

"I know what you mean." Lea walked over to where he was, stopping directly in front of him. "Do you want to go somewhere and talk?" He held his hand out to Riku, offering it to him in a silent gesture.

"Where would we go? Can you travel by Darkness still?" Riku asked, taking the offered hand. As soon as their palms touched, he felt his body grow hot, his knees growing weak.

Smirking, the redhead opened a portal. "Worried that I might slip without my cloak?"

"If I said yes, would you make fun of me?" Riku kept holding his hand. "I'd feel a bit safer if we got our cloaks."

"Fine, fine." Lea said, closing the portal. "Meet me back down here in five minutes?"

Riku nodded, and headed back into the tower, not wanting to know what area the redhead was staying in, as it was none of his business. He headed back into the bedroom he was sharing with Sora, and saw that the brunette was still snoring, and still taking up both sides of their bed. Grabbing the black garment from his wardrobe, he slipped it on, the comfort of the fabric surprisingly comforting. Tiptoeing back out, he headed back down the spiral staircase. Once he was back outside, he saw the redhead standing there, waiting for him.

"I was afraid you got lost," Lea's ever present smirk was on his face.

Stepping towards him, Riku shrugged his shoulders. "I know my way through this tower pretty well." He regarded the redhead with trepidation. "Where are we going?"

"Some place where we can't be bothered. Because I'm pretty sure you've got a lot of questions, as do I." Lea touched the silverette's left wrist, the gentle touch sending a shock through Riku's body. "So, what do you say?"

Lifting his hand, Riku opened an obsidian portal. "Does that answer your question?"

"Excellent." Lea walked over to the portal and stepped through, leaving Riku alone.

Riku looked up at the tower, gazing up at the window where he knew his best friend was sleeping peacefully. "I'll be back before you wake up, Sora." His heart began to pound as he stepped through the portal, both excited and nervous, more than he cared to admit. He stepped out of the portal, appearing in the center of the third district in Traverse Town. He saw the redhead standing there with his arms crossed, waiting for him to show up.

"So..." Lea drawled, looking around.

"Axel...I mean, Lea..." Riku shook his head. "I..."

"Let's just get this out of the way, shall we?" Lea took a few steps towards him, and soon Riku found himself trapped against the wall, with nowhere to go. He stared up into those emerald eyes, his breath being taken away from what he saw there. With no markings on his face, Riku found his eyes more striking. As he was about to say so, the redhead pressed his forehead against his. "Don't be mad at me."

Their lips met in a soft kiss, Riku melting against the wall as he parted his lips for the redhead. He groaned as Lea's tongue touched his own, the kiss just what the silverette desired. He reached up, grabbing onto the lapels of Lea's cloak, and pulled him closer to his body, not wanting the kiss the end. But, the need for air became overpowering, and the silverette broke off the kiss with a soft pant.

Lea kept his forehead pressed against Riku's, his breath ghosting over Riku's swollen lips. "Fuck..." Riku's lips found his for one more quick kiss, before panting softly. "Thank you for not pushing me away. I didn't know how you'd react to that."

"Is it going to happen again?" Riku asked, pulling back to look into Lea's eyes.

"Do you want it to?"

Closing his eyes, Riku gave a small nod of his head. "But, we need to talk. This...you...you aren't supposed to be here."

"No kidding," Lea's smirk returned. "Fine, come on. Let's get this talking out of the way." He took Riku's hand, and led him towards the first district, Riku's heart pounding loudly in his chest. His body moved at its own accord, as he sat down at the table, looking across at the redhead. "So, first question?"

"How in the world are you here now?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought your first question was going to be." Lea said, leaning back in his chair. "It's a long story."

"And we've got only a limited amount of time, so..."

"Afraid your lover is going to wake up before we get back?" Lea's eyes sparkled with mischief.

Blushing, Riku looked away. "Answer my question first, and then I'll answer yours."

"You got it."

…


	2. Chapter 2

Looking across the table, Lea leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the table. "You know, I gotta say, I sort of dig the short haired look on you." His lips formed into a small smirk when he noticed the silverette's cheeks become a light rose color.

"Thanks," Riku muttered, looking down at the table. "It wasn't planned, but I've gotten used to it."

Lea crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh? You'll have to tell me what happened." He saw those aquamarine eyes look up at him, feeling a soft pain in his chest. "Yeesh, don't look at me like that."

"Why?"

"I'm still not used to what this body can do, having not been in it for so long." Lea said, letting his feet fall to the ground. "No matter. So, this is how it is." The redhead rested his left elbow on the table, placing the side of his head on the palm of his hand. "You knew Axel. The person that came after my human form, Lea. Due to an accident of sorts," he began twirling on one of his strands of hair, "I lost my life. Lost my heart, became a Nobody.

"When I became a Nobody, I also became a Heartless."

"That's what happened to Sora."

Lea's head nodded his head. "That makes sense. That's why..." He shook his head. "No, never mind."

"Say what you were going to say," Riku's voice was quiet. "If you're going to say that's what happened to Roxas, then you'd be correct."

The redhead closed his eyes, hiding himself from the silverette's piercing stare. "He's another part of the story that isn't important right now." Opening his eyes, he saw Riku nod his head. "So, where were we? Right, I became a Nobody, and somewhere, there was a Heartless of me. Well, I guess that was killed, and then, you know that Axel died by saving your boyfriend, right?"

"He's not-" Riku started to say, but Lea held up his hand.

"Let's just say for the moment that he is, okay?" He waited until he got confirmation from Riku before he continued on. "So, Axel died, allowing him to get to the World That Never Was, where Organization XIII resided." Lea sat back in his chair, letting his arm drop into his lap. "And, I'm guessing that you and Boy Wonder finished the job of taking out Organization XIII."

"We did," Riku said. "And ended up in the Realm of Darkness."

"Huh, really?" Lea asked, surprised by that answer. Riku reaffirmed with a simple nod of his head. "Now that's interesting. Okay, so, you killed of Xemnas. Whoopee. Well, I guess no one told us that if that were to happen, and if our Heartless no longer existed, we'd return to our human bodies."

Blinking a few times, Riku gave him a blank stare. "What?"

"Yeah, I was as shocked as you are. I didn't expect to wake up again, and look like this." Lea waved his hands up and down his body. "I mean, not to say that I'm not complaining, but man. What a surprise it was to wake up, and suddenly see this."

"Why are the tattoos on your face not there?" The silverette asked.

"Good question," Lea leaned back in his chair, raising two legs off the ground, balancing himself precariously. "I think it's because they weren't there when I was human. So, my body returned to its natural state when I became whole again."

Riku looked away from him, staring over at the door to the third district. "It threw me off so much when I saw you appear in that room, looking the way you did. I...I honestly never thought I'd see you again."

"Yes, well," Lea couldn't help but smile at the silverette's admission. "I could tell you that it was a surprise to see you too, but I had been training with Master Yen Sid, having a feeling that things were going to go down in that world. So, I'm glad that I was able to surprise you."

That rose colored tint appeared back on Riku's cheeks. "Yeah, well. I'm grateful that you showed up when you did. If you hadn't..."

"So, when did you two get together?" Lea figured now would be as good a time as any to get the dirt on what Riku had to been doing. "I mean, I know he woke up and all, but was it after that?"

He observed the silverette as he stood up from the table. "It happened when we were in the Realm of Darkness." Riku walked away from the table, standing over by the boarded up window, his back towards the redhead. "You're right. I guess...I guess he sort of is my boyfriend. At least, that's how I thought of him. But..."

"But?" Lea gripped the bottom of his chair, refusing to get up. His head was screaming at him to go over to where Riku stood, but didn't know where they stood on moral grounds. "How about we change the subject?"

Riku exhaled softly. "Please, I would appreciate that." He walked back over to the table, sitting down in the chair closest to Lea. The redhead said nothing, pleased to have him closer, rather than across the small table.

Reaching over, Lea ran two fingers along the silverette's left wrist. "What happened?" A smile appeared on his face when Riku's hand turned over naturally, allowing his fingers to touch the center of his palm. Without pause, he soon felt Riku's hand cover his own, the touch of his hand in his made his heart beat faster.

"Roxas."

Instantly, his heart stopped beating quickly, as he pulled his hand away from the silverette's. "What? How? There's no way that Roxas could do something like that to someone."

"If he was angry enough," Riku reached down and took Lea's hand back into his own. He stared at Riku, astonished that he would reach for his hand. "I told him that he had to come with me, as he was the last piece to put Sora back together. He put up a hell of a fight, and I had to lose myself in Darkness in order to get him to go with me."

Lea felt his stomach drop. "He...he made you fall into Darkness?"

"You remember that I wore that blindfold?" Lea tried to look into his aquamarine eyes, but Riku was avoiding his gaze as he spoke. With a simple nod, he felt the silverette's grip tighten in his hand. "Well, that was so I didn't allow myself to give in to the Darkness that has been inside of me since Ansem took over my body. So, I took it off, after Roxas beat me into submission, and allowed myself to turn into him. I didn't return to myself until DiZ destroyed Kingdom Hearts."

The former Nobody shook his head. "I don't believe it. He hurt you that much...?" His hand moved on its own accord, unclasping the wrist guard with ease, sliding it off of Riku's wrist. The silverette had yet to move. Lea set the wrist guard down on the table, and then gently lifted his arm up towards his face. He licked his suddenly dry lips as he placed a soft kiss against the crimson skin.

"D-Don't..." Riku's request was punctuated with a soft moan.

Lips traveled against his delicate wrist, emerald eyes finally meeting his aquamarine eyes. "Don't what?" Lea asked, the air around the two of them suddenly thick with tension, as his lips began to travel towards the center of Riku's palm. The silverette cupped his hand naturally, as Lea's lips kissed the center. "Did you think about me after we said goodbye?"

"So much," the silverette whispered.

He pulled back from Riku's hand. "I...I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. It's just...you have no idea what I've been going through since I came and rescued you guys."

"_You've_ been going through? You?!" Riku stared at him incredulously. "First, you show up and save Sora. Next, you tell me you'd go into the Darkness to rescue me if I don't make it. I'm sorry, but I think that I'm having a more difficult time dealing with this than you are."

Chuckling, the redhead waved his hand in the air in a circular motion. "Yeah, yeah. Well, I meant what I had said. I would have gone after you. I mean, now I can actually _feel_ how much I care about you. Before...before it was just a memory of a feeling. Now?" He picked up Riku's right hand, placing it against his chest. "Do you feel that?"

"Your heart is beating fast," Riku flattened his palm against Lea's chest.

He closed his eyes, just savoring the feeling of his hand on his body, holding his hand in place over Riku's. "It's because I'm nervous right now. Nervous and excited."

"But why?" The silverette's fingers laced through his own, the sound of his chair scooting closer filling the redhead's ears. "I'm the one that should be saying that, not you."

Lea snorted quietly, shaking his head. "No, Riku. I don't think you should be the one saying that." He looked down at their hands, gently moving them to rest on the table.

"What's going on right now, Ax-Lea?" Riku asked, those aquamarine eyes looking up at him.

"Seriously, if it's easier to call me Axel, just call me that. I don't really care," Lea gave his hand a squeeze. "What's going on? I'm curious to find out more about you. More about your wrist. More about -"

The silverette removed his hand from his, and slipped the wristguard back onto his hand. "What about you? Don't I get to know anything? What happened to you after we parted? You told him I was gone, right? I never had any more trouble with the Organization, except when I went to go and collect Roxas."

"Roxas," Lea sighed. "Yeah, that's what happened to me."

"That kid? Really?" Riku's voice grew distant. "I...You went from me to that?"

Lea burst out laughing. "Right. And like you going to Sora after me doesn't make me feel like less of a man." He stood up from the table, shaking his head. "You don't understand. You wouldn't understand. He was different from the rest of the morons in the Organization. But..."

"But?" Riku wore a look of confusion on his face. "But what? So what that I went back to Sora. He was in my life before you were! I had always wanted to be with him, but never had the courage to say so. And then you..."

Lea whipped around, and stared at him. "I what, Riku? Finish that thought."

"Are you upset because I took him away from you?" Riku spoke softly. "Is that what this is about? Are you pissed off at me for taking your precious toy away?"

Lea crossed his arms over his chest. "No. Do you know why? Because the last time I saw him, he was leaving. He chose to leave the Organization, wanting to find out more about why he had the power that he had. What made him so important to the Organization, having the keyblade."

"Why didn't you chase after him, if he meant so much to you?"

"I did," Lea sighed. "Remember, I kidnapped your girlfriend?" He ran a hand through his crimson spikes. "Look, I did some dumb things to try and see Roxas again. I know that. I never thought that we'd cross paths again, so I moved on. Like you did." He hopped up on the ledge of the window sill, keeping his distance from the silverette.

Riku sighed, making the redhead's heart pang painfully. "She's not my girlfriend. And you're right, we both moved on. So, I guess that means we're back at square one." Lea watched him push the chair back, standing up. "Thanks for clearing things up for me, Lea." He opened a portal nearby, and began walking towards it.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Lea jumped off the ledge, walking over to him. "Where do you think you're going?" He placed his hand on the silverette's upper arm, surprised at how muscular he had become in the time they hadn't seen each other. He let go as he saw Riku's eyes blazing with anger.

"I'm going back to Yen Sid's tower. I don't know what else to do right now. I'm running away, okay?" Riku pushed his hand away.

Resigning himself, Lea reached for the silverette, wrapping his arms around his upper body, dragging him away from the portal. "Please, Riku. Don't leave like this. You're making me hurt so much right now."

"So?!" Riku turned around to face him. "You don't get a say in this. You were the one that pushed me away first, remember? You told me I _had_ to go, so I wouldn't die. And now, you're telling me you were with that _child_ after me?"

"And I had to listen to you _fuck_ your boyfriend's brains out," Lea leaned forward, whispering the words in his ear. "Now, you tell me, is that _fair_?" He pulled his head back, seeing that he had the silverette's complete attention. "I'd say that I'm the loser in this, Riku."

"I don't fuck him," Riku eyes were focused on the redhead's lips as he spoke quietly.

Rolling his eyes, Lea shook his head. "You know what I mean. You have someone to be with. Me? I've got myself and this." He held up his hand, waving it around.

"What do you want me to do?" Riku finally looked into his eyes. "Because I don't know. I...I'm lost right now."

"Why, you're right here." Lea smirked. "You're not lost."

"Asshole," Riku muttered, making the redhead smile more. "You know what I mean."

"Look, I don't know what to tell you. I know what I want, and what I'd like, but I'm not the one that can make that decision for you." Lea opened another portal, near where the one the silverette had opened his. "You should know what you want to do. Am I against you entertaining both me and the kid? I can't say. But, I also can't get between the two of you, since you did move on from whatever we had." He walked towards the portal. "If you want to come and see me before I come back to the Mysterious Tower, I'm staying in a place you should be very familiar with."

He turned and saw that Riku was staring at him with a blank look on his face. "How am I supposed to know where to find you? You're just leaving me here?"

"You've got your cloak, _Impostor_. Why don't you just use Darkness to take yourself back to your lover? I'm sure he's awake by now, wondering where you're at." Lea stepped through the portal, his heart beating way faster than he'd like, after what he had just said to him. Stepping through, he found himself back in the empty foyer of the Old Mansion.

After the events of saving the silverette, Lea had decided it was better to stay away from the others in Radiant Garden, still not sure which side he belonged to. Rather than complicating things, he just decided to stay in the place he knew that Riku had been trapped in before.

_Riku_. He walked up to the bedroom, where he collapsed on the bed, his heart still beating painfully hard in his chest. He couldn't decide if he should be upset or relieved that he had moved on. It was pure agony, having to sit there and listen to the details about how he and Sora _finally_ got together. He also hated to hear that Roxas had attacked him, and hurt his body permanently. Out of all the people that could have done that, Lea had not expected his ex-lover to do something like that. He had thought about staying in the Mysterious Tower, as Yen Sid had offered a room to him, and it had worked out just fine when he had been training before everything went to hell. But, once that happened, he knew he couldn't go back. Not after seeing Riku. He had known he was going to be there, they had told him so much while he had been training. But it still didn't take away the shock, nor did it take away those long forgotten thoughts and 'feelings' he had had for him. Seeing him outnumbered by Xehanort and the others, keeping a firm grip on the sleeping kid, before he had known that he was Riku's new lover, it had made him panic. He had panicked so much that his show of bravado to Xehanort almost got him killed, but he moved quickly, making sure to keep the silverette and the brunette safe. Now, with his new body, those 'feelings' were becoming more and more of a real thing. He rolled over, as he reached behind him for the pillow he was laying on. He brought the pillow to his face and screamed into it, releasing as much of his frustration as he could into the measly fabric.

There were still too many questions on the redhead's mind, that he knew sleep was never going to claim him. He was still too amped up after his talk with Riku. _Why did I leave? That was so stupid. I could have kept talking with him. Talking...hah. Why am I even thinking about things other than talking, when I know that it's not going to happen. I'm not even supposed to be like this right now. I should have just stayed as nothing. It would have been a lot easier. I hate having all of these memories, all of these conflicting feelings. _

He stood up from the bed, as he pressed the heel of his hand against his eyelids. He wanted the thoughts to stop, and all of the emotions that kept racing through his body. He felt like he was going to break at any second, that the scale was constantly tipping in either direction, but not staying balanced. Lea walked out of the room and headed to the bathroom, hoping that perhaps a hot shower would clear his mind, and allow him to focus on other things.

After he finished in the shower, he felt more lethargic than he had before, the hot water and normal shower routine calming his questioning mind. He couldn't stop thinking about the silverette, wondering if he was busy in the bedroom with that brunette. Wondering if he was thinking about him just as much as he was doing. Replaying that stupid kiss he had given him in the third district, knowing full well that it was probably a dumb idea, but he couldn't stop himself. He still couldn't stop himself, and it bothered him immensely.

Walking back into the dilapidated bedroom, Lea turned the light on and stopped, one hand stuck on the light switch while the other was stuck on the tuck of his towel. Blinking, he stared at the bed, his heart beat making him temporarily deaf, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. "How...How..."

"You said that you were going to be in someplace I was familiar with. I first went to the abandoned house in the Third District of Traverse Town, but why would you be there, when that's where we had just been?" Riku sat cross-legged on the bed, his cloak discarded on the floor, dressed in pajama pants and a white shirt.

Lea grabbed a pair of boxers and slipped them on underneath his towel. "Why are you here?"

"Are you saying you don't want me here?" Riku's voice was laced with hurt. "I told you, I don't know what to do. I'm confused, and a bit freaked out at the moment. I just became a keyblade master, beating my best friend, when it should have been him. But, for some reason, Yen Sid is the one that gets to decide our fates, and even after he knows that I've slipped into Darkness twice, he still gives me the title that Sora has always wanted. And now, you're back, the only man that's been able to satisfy my sexual urges without me feeling _guilty_ about it. I have sex with him because yes, there's a part of me that loves him. But there's another part of me that misses having the sex you and I had. And I try and ask him to try new things, but he doesn't like it. He won't listen to me, and I'm sick and tired of it."

Blinking a few times, Lea tried to absorb everything the silverette had just dumped on him. "So, you're here because you want me to fuck you hard? Is that it?"

"_That's_ what you acknowledge? With everything else I just said, _that's_ where your brain decided to focus?!" Riku took off his shirt, throwing it at the redhead's face. "Yes, asshole. I want you to _fuck me hard._ But I also want other things from you. I don't know what's going on with Sora. I don't know what I'm feeling right now. But when you came to rescue us, my first thought? 'This has to be a dream. This has to be a part of the test. There is no way he's really here.'"

Lea dropped the towel to the floor, and sat down on the bed. "Yeah, well. It was no easy task for me either, Riku." He kept his distance, almost too afraid to go near the silverette. "Does he know that you and I had a past?" Aquamarine eyes closed quickly, as Riku turned his head. "Well, that answers that."

"What was I supposed to tell him? 'Hey, when you were sleeping, I fell in love with some other guy. Sorry about that. But, he's gone now, and so I love only you now.' Which really wasn't true, because you were still in my heart..." Riku's voice dropped to a whisper.

Reaching over, Lea grabbed Riku by the waist and lifted him to sit on his lap, his feet planted securely on the flooror. His stomach began to twist into knots as he felt just how close the silverette was to his body. Leaning his head forward, his forehead came into contact with Riku's, as he felt the silverette move further up onto his lap. "Riku...I..." Lea hated that he was suddenly afraid to do anything, afraid to jump to the next step, when he knew that if he had still been Axel, he wouldn't have hesitated in the slightest.

"Just shut up, and kiss me. Make me remember what it feels like to feel amazing during sex. Show me there's a reason why I can't get you out of thoughts and my dreams." Riku pleaded with him, his arms wrapping around the back of his neck securely.

The redhead looked in his eyes, his confidence returning tenfold, the ache that he had been feeling since they had parted suddenly disappearing. His lips hovered close to Riku's, only nanometers apart, keeping their lips from touching. He felt Riku try to close the distance, but Lea kept pulling his head back, not quite ready to surrender to him. Each soft exhale that pushed against his lips made Lea more aroused, the anticipation killing him. He licked his bottom lip, brushing it with caution against Riku's bottom lip, the silverette reacting with a soft moan. Knowing that the time was finally here, Lea took a deep breath.

"If you insist..."

...

**A/N:** Up next, a steamy reunion. :D Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Holding his breath, Riku tried not to move his head, wanting to not be the one to make the first move. He could feel Lea's soft breaths tickling his lips, almost forcing him to pout, anxious for the kiss to happen. With the redhead still keeping the minute distance, Riku waited patiently, refusing to move forward. Just when he was going to take matters into his own hands, the soft, pliable lips of Lea's were suddenly against his, and all thought went away.

Riku parted his lips, inviting the redhead's tongue into his mouth with a quiet sigh, feeling his heartbeat return to its rapid rhythm. Here was the kiss he had been aching for, without ever realizing it. He knew as their tongues stroked against each other playfully, even though this wasn't the same person that he had been with before, it was. It was never supposed to be like this; this intense, smouldering passion between the two of them should not have happened. It was supposed to have been Sora, but when they crossed that line so long ago, Riku had made it so that would not be possible. And now, being back where he knew he belonged, there were no regrets, only indescribable longing for more.

Lea's arms wrapped tightly around his back, pulling him to be higher up on his thighs. The silverette broke off the heated kiss with a soft moan as their cocks brushed against each other, just the feel of him so incredibly different from the younger brunette. This is what he had been missing, even without having it in such a long time, Riku knew that this is what he wanted, what he _needed_. He rocked his hips more, trying to feel more of Lea's cock, as their bodies rocked together, the redhead's grip tightening around his back as he pulled him even closer, Lea's feet wavering between being planted on the ground, and arching up off the floor.

"Let me...move back..." Lea groaned, leaning his head back as Riku's lips danced along his clavicle. "N-Need...support..." The silverette stopped his kisses and moved the few feet with him, still planted securely on the redhead's lap. Once Lea's back was touching the wall, Riku wrapped his legs tightly around his torso, and began frotting faster.

Moaning, Riku could feel his body finally become alive as the redhead met him with each rock of his hips. "Nnngh...I can't tell you..." He buried his face against Lea's neck, his breaths increasing rapidly. "I've dreamed of this...so many times...in this very bed...Dreaming of you..."

"This isn't a dream, Riku..." Lea whispered in his ear, gripping Riku's hips tighter as they rocked harder against each other.

The voice he used to hear when he and Axel had done things together was silent, as the brunette was now a reality for him. Perhaps a convoluted reality, but a reality nonetheless. And for once, the silverette was grateful for his subconscious to finally be in agreement with his brain, only hearing the sounds of Lea's pants and moans filling his mind. He moaned against the redhead's neck, after one particular hard thrust. "L-Lea...please...can I...can I come...?" He rocked his hips faster, his cock beginning to throb, as his release was going to happen soon. If this had been anyone else, he would have been embarrassed by how fast he was approaching his climax, but he had a feeling the redhead was as close to his release as well, as the entire time they had been talking in Twilight Town, all Riku had wanted to do was touch, kiss, and just feel the man he was now frotting against.

"Do it," Lea groaned as he tried to push himself against the silverette more. "Do it, Riku."

Tossing his head back, Riku came in his pajamas, the sounds of Lea's encouraging voice pushing him over the edge fast. He heard the redhead moan low and soon felt more of a warm wetness against his own, as the redhead reached his climax as well. He rolled his hips a little more, wanting to feel that similar wetness, pleased that the redhead had been just as close as he had been to his own release. He felt their bodies shift as Lea held him closer, and soon felt the soft mattress against his back, the sunken in portion molding to his familiar shape almost immediately. He looked up into the redhead's emerald eyes, and raised his right hand up, rubbing his thumb gently over Lea's left cheekbone.

"So _different_...yet still the same. Do you miss them?" Riku spoke softly, his thumb still touching the tattoo-less cheek. Lea's eyes closed as he leaned into Riku's touch, the small submissive gesture unmissed by the silverette. "I...I sort of expected your kisses to be different."

"The markings? A little, but it doesn't really matter. And my kisses?" Lea kissed the silverette's palm before pulling his head away. Riku raised himself up on the bed, allowing the redhead to remove the shirt he was wearing. "I'm still me, you know. Just with some additions to my body, give or take a few." As the shirt collar began to pull up over his head, the fabric stopped, Riku back in darkness as the cotton hid his eyes. He moaned low, his semi-flaccid arousal suddenly finding life as the memory of their first time together, _no, with Axel_, flitted through his brain_. _He had trapped the redhead before in this same position, and here he was, playing the same game on him. His chest arched up as Lea's tongue slid down his lower stomach, incapable of keeping his soft moan in his throat. "Does this feel different, Ri-ku?"

His pants were suddenly gone, the soft fabric of the linens now touching his naked lower half. He pulled his shirt off the rest of the way, despite the look he got from the redhead. "It doesn't, but your games are still the same." He smirked, pleased by the flush that suddenly appeared on the redhead's face. "Am I going to have to take your boxers off with my teeth?"

"Now who's the tease?" Lea shimmied out of his boxers, balancing himself on the bed with one hand against the wall. His boxers sailed through the air and landed by the door, near the towel he had been wearing earlier.

Riku moaned, admiring the redhead's cock, his heart beating faster, as his happiness practically overwhelmed him. Gone were the thoughts of being ashamed of appreciating the beauty of an arousal, particularly the redhead's member. He sat up on the bed, and reached for Lea, the redhead moving _ever so slowly_ back towards him on the bed. When he was close enough, Riku placed his hands on Lea's hips and pulled him towards his face. His blunt nails dug into his soft flesh, as his tongue licked the redhead's lower stomach, licking up the iridescent liquid that clung to bits of his happy trail. A flash of what he had done to the brunette earlier in the evening crossed through his mind, and he almost pulled back, the fear coming back as he worried about the redhead's reaction. Lea placed his hands on the top of his head, his fingers threading through his hair. That light touch made the fear disappear, Riku remembering that the redhead enjoyed this sort of display.

"I'm not the only one who's had some changes. Your hair...it's so short now..." Lea ran his fingers through his silver locks, Riku lapping up more of the residue hungrily.

Lifting his head, he saw the redhead's emerald eyes had turned to a darker shade of green. He kissed the base of Lea's cock, keeping away from the actual organ. "Do you like it this short?" Riku asked, slowly licking the redhead's sac, moaning low as the fingers in his hair gave a gentle pull.

"It feels really nice," Lea's voice carried down to the silverette's ears. He began to lick him a little more, as the pressure increased on his head. "R-Riku...I want to lay down next to you."

The silverette pulled his head back. "Then come here." He moved over, and laid on his right side, facing the redhead. Lea pulled the sheets back as he sank onto the bed, laying on his left side. Riku reached down and pulled the covers over them, blocking out the light that was still on in the bedroom. Scooting closer, Riku sensed where Lea's lips were, and gave him a soft kiss. "Hi."

"I'm afraid," Lea whispered, wrapping an arm tightly around Riku's waist. "Riku, I don't know what's going on with me right now." Their foreheads pressed together as Riku placed his arm underneath Lea's elbow, hugging him gently. "Why do I feel like this?"

Riku placed another soft kiss on his lips. "Because you're feeling things. Truly feeling them, instead of just memories." He placed his hand over Lea's heart, and felt the fast rhythm, quite like his own. "There's nothing to be nervous about. If anyone should be nervous, it's me. Remember? You were supposed to kill me the last time we were together." He chuckled softly, hoping that it lightened the mood.

"I would never," Lea pulled him closer, hugging him tightly. "Why do you think I did what I did? I could never kill you." Riku felt the redhead's lips against his neck, groaning as he began to nip lightly, his teeth tugging his flesh. "But you know what I could do...?"

Leaning his head back, Riku rested his hand on the redhead's shoulder, as his body became engulfed by wanting to feel more of the redhead's body, and more of his bites. "P-Please...please tell me...?" Riku felt Lea guide him to lay on his back, sinking back into the middle of the bed.

"I kinda want to fuck you," Lea spoke low in his ear, sending shivers down the silverette's spine as he arched up into the redhead's touch, whose fingers were twisting his left nipple gently. "I think you said something about wanting that too, yes...?" His hand moved to his other nipple, twisting a bit more roughly, as the silverette moaned low.

"I do...I want you so bad, Lea." The sound of his new name felt weird in his mouth, but not in a bad way. Riku was glad he didn't say his other name, even if the redhead had said earlier that he didn't mind being called that. There was a sharp inhale, causing Riku to become alarmed. "Are you okay?"

The redhead touched his forehead against Riku's. "Say it once more?"

"Lea..." The tip of Riku's tongue touched his own upper lip as he pronounced the redhead's name, and felt the redhead's body quake against his. "Lea, please..."

Moaning, the redhead rubbed his cock against Rku's, the silverette wishing there was more. "Do I need to prep you?" Lea spoke softly, kissing the sides of Riku's face, as their bodies rocked slowly together; the hurried pace from before gone.

"I...I think so," Riku whispered, embarrassed to admit what he had done earlier in the night. But he knew the redhead had heard their extra curricular activities, and was being polite about all of it. "I haven't..."

"You haven't?" Lea asked, placing two fingers against Riku's lips.

The silverette abandoned his thought as he sucked the two digits into his mouth, moaning low as he rubbed his tongue over both digits. He suckled on them gently, wishing that the blanket wasn't on top of the redhead's head, as he wished he could see just what sort of expression was on his face at this moment. He sucked a little more, then let the appendages slip from his mouth, an invisible string of spit clinging to his lips as Lea moved his hand away. "Ihaven'thadsomeonequiteyoursizeinso metime." He rushed the words together, highly embarrassed about admitting just how nice the redhead's arousal was.

"What?" Lea lowered his hand, placing it between Riku's legs. "I didn't quite understand what you just said."

As the redhead pushed his index finger against the silverette's entrance, Riku leaned his head back. "Aaaah...I said...I haven't had...someone quite...as big as you...in some time..."

"Oh, right..." Lea pushed a second finger into Riku, the silverette's mouth dropping open with sharp gasp. "Too much?" The redhead bent down and placed a kiss on Riku's chest, Riku whimpering quietly. "Tell me if it's too much, Riku."

"It's not..." Riku blinked a few times, the covers barely staying in place as the the light began to hit his closed eyelids. "It's just..." His breath hitched once more as Lea began to scissor his fingers slowly, twisting the digits gently inside of him. "Nnngh...Fuck..."

Lea sprinkled more kisses on the planes of Riku's chest. "It's just what?" His fingers pushed in deeper, the two digits remaining a bit spread as Riku began to twist the lower half of his body to feel more of him. "Ah, ah, _Impostor_...I'll stop moving if you try and control what I'm doing to you."

"Oh, fuck..." Riku moaned loud as that wonderful name was said again. "It's just that...your fingers feel so good...so, so good..."

The redhead lifted his head, and pressed his lips against Riku's ear. "Just wait until you feel my _cock_, baby...You know that's what you really want to feel."

"Gaia, yes!" Riku cried out, his body trembling hard as Lea's tongue traced along the shell of his ear, distracting him so he didn't feel him slip his fingers out of his body.

Lea wiped his fingers off on the side of the bed against the wall, and then placed his hands on both of Riku's hips. "Turn over for me...?" He asked quietly, the sheet falling all the way off of their bodies, as Lea began to rise up.

"Okay..." Riku turned over on the bed, his chest flush against the mattress, the tip of his head resting against the pillows. "Is this...is this how you want me...?" He felt Lea's hands still on his hips.

"Perfect," Lea leaned down and kissed the side of Riku's neck, his cock slipping between his two cheeks, rubbing playfully against the sensitive area. The silverette moaned softly as the redhead pulled away, keeping one hand on Riku's hip. He heard a soft 'pop', and immediately knew what it was. Riku was thankful that his face was hidden by the mattress, as he was mortified. "Riku, I have a question..." He heard the bottle, whose top had been opened, begin to pour out some its contents onto the redhead's cock.

He moaned as a few drops landed on his backside, the redhead now spreading his cheeks apart to drop more liquid directly onto his entrance. "W-What is your...guh..." He let out a low groan as more liquid began to drip down into his semi-stretched hole. "Qu-Question...?"

The cap was snapped closed, the bottle going back to its hiding place beneath the mattress. He buried his face into the pillow as the tip of Lea's cock pushed against his entrance, both hands back firmly on his hips. "Did you ever use that lube to touch yourself...?"

"Yes," Riku half moaned, half spoke his response as the tip began to slip further inside of him.

"Did you think about _me_...?" Lea spoke directly into his ear, his chest resting against Riku's back, continuing to torture him by not slipping further into his waiting, and eager, body.

"So often," Riku whined, leaning his head back. He twisted his neck and crashed his lips against Lea's, moaning as their mouths met in a frantic kiss, the redhead finally slipping himself in as far as he could go. Riku opened his mouth wider for the redhead, whose tongue stroked against his teasingly, as they began to breath as one. As Lea pushed himself a little bit deeper into Riku's body, the silverette broke off the kiss with a loud cry, hiding his head into the pillow.

"Is this good, Riku? Is this what you wanted to feel...?" Lea lifted himself back up, holding tightly to Riku's hips, thrusting himself into the silverette's body slowly.

Riku muffled his moans with the pillow, and gripped the bed sheet tightly with one hand. "So good..." His response was muted, but he knew that the redhead would be able to understand him, as he pushed his hips backwards, his body finally satiated with being completely filled. He raised his head up, and whispered softly, "Please...I want it..."

"Rough?" Lea asked, pulling back slowly, only to slam back into Riku's body. The intensity of the thrust made Riku's voice crack as he moaned loud.

"YES!" He shouted, pushing his hips back harder against the redhead, feeling safe that he could finally get what he had been missing the most, besides the incredible sex with the redhead. He missed this feeling of power, of how much of it the redhead held over him, more than Sora could ever muster. "HARDER!"

The two of them began to move fast together, with every buck of Lea's hips, Riku was right there, pushing back against him. He spread his knees more on the bed, and was rewarded with the redhead pushing hard against his sweet spot, making the darkness disappear with a flash of white. Riku screamed into the pillow, tears pooling in his eyes as Lea thrusted against that spot over and over, the pleasure almost too intense. Warm heat spread through his lower stomach, signaling that he was going to explode.

"Riku..." Lea bucked his hips harder, slamming hard into him with each harsh thrust. The silverette tried to say his name, but all that came out of his mouth were noises he hadn't made in such a long time, that they sounded foreign to his ears. "That's it, Riku...Let go...Come for me..."

With one final hard thrust, the tip of Lea's cock struck his sweet spot one final time, sending Riku over into oblivion. He shouted the redhead's new name, but his body felt as it had the last time he and the Nobody had been together. Riku came all over himself and the bed, slamming his hips back hard as he felt Lea begin to release deep inside of him. He let out an animalistic moan, feeling the redhead's release coat his insides, making his body spasm hard. When he felt Lea's hips finally stop moving, he collapsed back onto the mattress, breathing hard. Lea rested against his back, breathing just as hard as he was.

"I think...my heart...is going to...explode..." Lea panted roughly. Riku's eyes widened, as he moved his body, forcing the redhead to slip out of him unexpectedly. Both groaned at the quickness of the loss of contact, but Riku wanted to make sure the redhead was truly okay.

"Lea, breathe." Riku said, placing his head on the pillow. He touched the redhead's face, not moving until his breaths returned to normal. "That's much better." He smiled softly, pleased with how well Lea had recovered.

"Do you have to leave?" The redhead's voice was feeble.

Riku shook his head. "No, I don't have to go. I know you'd probably feel better if I didn't leave until you were asleep, right?" He rested his head against Lea's chest, enjoying the steady beats of his heart against his ear.

"You'd be correct," Lea placed his arm around him, while the other brought the sheet and blanket back over their bodies. "But I know that when I wake up, you won't be here."

Looking up into his eyes, Riku knew that his own aquamarine eyes probably looked the same, hopeless and lost. "I'm sorry," he spoke quietly, hating that the redhead was bringing up the one thing he didn't want to think about right now. "This isn't going to be easy."

"It never is," Lea's voice grew weaker, as sleep was beginning to take over his body. "Maybe I should just take Master Yen Sid's offer, and just bunk down in the Tower with you guys."

"I...I would like that," Riku said truthfully. "I would feel better knowing that you were close."

"Liar," Lea's lips kissed the top of his head. "You're just worried the other Nobodies will come and try and take me away from you."

The silverette's heart lurched at the mention of one of his fears. "Maybe, maybe not. Or maybe, I just want you nearby so I can steal kisses from you."

"Only kisses?" Lea yawned softly, and hugged Riku closer to his body. "What if I want more? What if I want your love?"

Riku closed his eyes, and concentrated on the redhead's heart beat. "We both know that you already have that. You've had that for quite some time now." Even as he said it, he knew it was true. Every time he had said those words to Sora, it had sort of felt like they were forced. With Lea, there was feeling behind them.

A soft snore filled his ears, Riku shaking his head. "Of course you'd fall asleep when I tell you that." He gave the redhead a gentle hug, before pulling away from him. "I suppose I'll see you in the morning." The silverette placed another stolen kiss on the redhead's cheek before getting out of the bed and dressing quickly. Unsure of what kind of damage the redhead had done to his body, he used Cure magic on both himself and Lea, making sure that any incriminating marks disappeared. He opened a portal, and headed back to the Mysterious Tower.

When he walked into his room, he saw that Sora was still snoring, and taking up both sides of their bed. Riku didn't know if he had been asleep this entire time, or perhaps he had woken up, and then gone back to bed? It didn't matter. It looked like he hadn't moved from the last position he had seen him in. Riku walked into the bathroom, and began to run another shower, sighing softly. _Things are going to become very complicated._

...

* * *

**A/N:** An emotional reunion, to say the least. :) Up next, an awkward encounter of sorts, as Sora makes his next appearance. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure it's alright if I stay here?" Lea asked, standing in front of Yen Sid's desk. "I know that you had already offered it to me before, but I thought it would be better if I stayed away. But seeing how things are different now -"

The wizened wizard held up his hand, to stop the redhead from rambling further. "It is fine, Lea. If it was not fine, I would not have suggested it in the first place. There are a few different options available to you, so choose whichever one you feel most comfortable with."

"What are my options?" Lea kept his hands down at his side, wanting to cross them over his chest, but did not want to come across as being an ungrateful prick to the man who was going to help train him with his new weapon.

Yen Sid pulled a schematic of the tower, and laid it flat on the desk. "There is a room on the same floor as where Riku and Sora are staying-"

"Pass." Lea said without letting the man finish, as he did not want to be anywhere near those two. It was bad enough that he was already on edge after the night that he had had, but kept those thoughts to himself. "What're my next choices?"

"There's a room in the basement of the tower. There's a trapdoor near the staircase, one that is hidden from the unknowing eye." Yen Sid pointed to where the trapdoor was on the plan.

The redhead nodded his head. "I think that's perfect. I don't have a lot of stuff. Just a bed is really all I need."

"Then that is there for you." The wizard made the schematic disappear. "May I ask why you are not staying with the others in Radiant Garden?"

"I don't want them to know about my new..."

"He doesn't want the others to know he's got a keyblade now." Lea's stomach dropped when he heard the silverette's voice, not expecting to be thrown into the situation so soon.

"Ah, Riku. Good morning," Yen Sid replied, nodding his head thoughtfully. "Yes, I suppose that would be a wise idea. It's better to keep the element of surprise on our side, I suppose. But it won't stay a secret forever."

Lea shrugged his shoulders. "And I never said it would. But for right now, I don't want to have to worry about being two different people." He heard the lie come out of his mouth, and wished that he could actually believe it himself. But with the silverette standing so close to him, so close that he could smell whatever soap Riku had used to bathe, he knew he had to keep up the illusion of barely knowing him.

"Riku, would you mind showing Lea to his room?" Yen Sid was buried back in his spellbook, mumbling to himself quietly.

Aquamarine eyes met his directly. "Where did you choose to stay?" They headed out of the office together, keeping only a few inches of space between their bodies. Lea wanted to reach out and grab Riku's hand, but shoved them into his pants pockets instead, not wanting the other keyblade wielder to see the gesture.

"I guess there's a room below the tower," Lea said, walking down the spiral staircase. "He offered the empty room near your room, but I declined."

"Why?" Riku asked, his voice quiet.

The redhead shook his head, as they arrived at the bottom of the staircase. He walked over to where the trapdoor was, and saw the tiny hook that was indeed hidden to the unknowing eye. He looked up and saw that Riku was watching him, and gave a simple nod of his head, Lea grateful that they could talk with just their body language. He hadn't spoken out loud for the same reason he had yet to answer the silverette's question. Lifting the door up, Lea climbed down the barely visible ladder and placed two feet on the ground.

He saw Riku's shadow on the ground, the silverette climbing down behind him. Looking to his left, Lea saw a simple light switch. Flipping it upwards, the room became illuminated. "I think I made the right choice." He was impressed with the space in the room.

"No kidding," Riku reached up and pulled on the string, closing the outside world off to them. "But don't think you'll be spending a lot of time down here. I'm sure Master Yen Sid will want to train you, and I'm sure that means going to other worlds."

Lea walked over to the bed and sat down. "Look, the reason I didn't want to be up near you should be pretty obvious."

"Sora," the silverette said it simply, with no questioning inflection in his voice. The redhead nodded in affirmation. "Lea, I-"

He shook his head. "No, it's okay. I understand that this still isn't something either of us were prepared to deal with. Lea stood up from the bed. "I know that the both of you are in a relationship, and-"

"We're not, really..." Riku interrupted him.

"Says you. But what does he say?" Lea looked at him, and saw that Riku's eyes were now looking towards the wall. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He waved his hand. "Not a big deal. We'll just keep our hands to ourselves, and I'll stay far away, so I don't have to hear anything."

The silverette got up from the bed. "Fine. Since you seem to have made up your mind, what's the point in saying anything else?" Riku walked over to the ladder and began to climb up it.

"Riku." Lea wiped his hands off on his pants, hating this new body of his. The silverette stopped climbing when he said his name. "Do you regret what we did last night?"

The keyblade master kept his back towards him. "Of course I don't. I could never regret something I do with you. You may not believe it, but I do have feelings for you. A considerable amount." He pushed the top open, leaving the redhead alone in the room, Riku closing the door from up top.

"Hooray." Lea muttered.

Grabbing his cloak, he slipped it on and opened a portal in his room, not bothering with the steps. He stepped through, appearing back in Yen Sid's study. "Ah, Lea. We were just speaking about you."

"Morning!" Sora said, bouncing on his feet. "Did you have a nice night last night?" The spiky brunette asked, a large smile on his face. "I mean, after our party?"

The redhead wasn't used to how...happy the brunette was. "Sure, shrimp. I guess it wasn't too bad of a night." The door opened to the study, as the silverette walked in. "I'd say it was a pretty nice night."

"What are you guys talking about?" Riku asked, closing the door. "Did I miss something?"

"Silly Riku," Sora grinned, shaking with laughter. "Not at all. I just asked him how his night was last night."

Aquamarine eyes finally locked onto his. "Oh, I see. And did you, Ax-I mean, Lea?"

He knew that Riku had messed up his name on purpose, and felt his heart respond in kind to it. "Look, just call me Axel. It's fine. I'll even draw marks on my face if that will make you feel more at ease." He gave a shrug of his shoulders. "And I suppose my night was pretty good."

Yen Sid cleared his throat. "Now that you're all here, I think it's time we speak about what the plan is."

"We have a plan?" Sora asked, scratching the back of his head. "Why do we need a plan? Why don't we just do what we always do?"

Riku sighed audibly. "And this is why you didn't pass your exam, nitwit." Lea snorted at the remark, surprised by their interaction together. He thought it would be a bit different as he had never seen the two of them together, except for the brief moment when Sora woke up. It wasn't quite what he was expecting to see. Riku looked over at him, and gave him a small smile, making his heart beat a little louder in his ears. _Shit._

"Be that as it may, I believe we must allow Lea to train with his keyblade. I would like the three of you to work together. Riku, since you are now a Keyblade Master, I will leave it up to you on how you would like the training to proceed. You will train the both of them in the manner you see fit."

Lea watched Sora's reactions, and saw that the smile that was there before was still plastered on his face. _Does this kid only have one setting?_ He bit his lip, trying not to laugh at the absurdity that was surrounding him. He almost wished he had stayed in Radiant Garden, around people he could actually understand and deal with properly. But one look at the silverette made the redhead realize just why he was here, and why didn't want to be back in Twilight Town, or Radiant Garden.

"Understood, Master Yen Sid," Riku bowed his head. "Come on, you two. Let's just go outside the castle and practice." He opened the door to the office.

"Okay!" Sora grinned, and walked out of the room.

Lea followed, but spoke quietly as he passed the silverette. "Is he always that...jovial?"

"You have no idea," Riku muttered, a small smirk on his face. Lea chuckled as he walked out of the room, pleased by Riku's reaction.

They both walked outside together, and saw that Sora was already swinging his keyblade around. Once the brunette saw that they were there, he leapt over to them, and grabbed onto Riku's hand. "Come on, Riku. What are we going to learn today?"

The redhead felt a pain in his chest, as he watched Riku's hand fold naturally over Sora's, as the two of them walked towards the clearing. _Why does this hurt?_ He closed his eyes, trying to place the emotion he was feeling. After not having them for so long, it was a bit of a challenge, getting used to them again. He could hear both Sora and Riku talking, but couldn't make out any of the words, as he was still feeling that pain in his chest. He opened his eyes briefly and saw that Sora was touching Riku's lower back, the subtle touch not lost on Lea.

Riku quickly stepped away from the brunette. "Sora, pay attention, please. This isn't the time to do that." The silverette's cheeks were bright with color, clearly upset by what just happened. Lea kept back, not wanting to interrupt the two of them, but he was silently rejoicing at the small victory.

"But Riiiikuuuu..." Sora whined. "First you're gone when I wake up, and now I can't touch you? What's going on?" The brunette stood directly in front of him.

Lea cleared his throat, stepping in. "Look, are we going to spar? Or practice? Or whatever it is that wizard wants us to do? Because, no offense, if you two are just going to be like this, then I'll just go back to my room."

"Your room?" Sora asked, tilting his head. "You're staying here now? I thought you said you weren't going to do that."

"Welp, guess I changed my mind, huh?" Lea smirked. "Got a problem with that, shorty?"

Sora laughed. "Why would I have a problem with that? The more people here, the more fun it will be!"

"I doubt that," Lea spoke under his breath. He glanced up and saw that Riku was watching him, his eyes betraying him. The redhead sighed and shook his head. "Now, keyblade. Keyblade..." He made the weapon appear in his hand, the chakram-like hilt fitting snugly in his hand.

"That's such an impressive keyblade!" Sora bounced over to him.

Lea looked at the weapon. "I wouldn't say that. Riku's is pretty impressive as well." He met the silverette's eyes, a small smirk on his face. That blush returned to Riku's cheeks, as he held up his own keyblade.

"Come on, you two." Riku shook his head. "We don't have all day for this kind of talk."

The redhead swung his blade carefully. "I suppose we don't. But who's got time for small talk anyway?" He felt that pain return as he saw the look on Riku's face change.

"Who's going to fight who?" Sora asked. "I'd love to fight you, Riku."

_Of course you would. And I'm sure you'd rather fight with your other sword._ Lea kept his cool, watching the two of them fight, casually observing how incredibly sexy the silverette looked while he concentrated on his fight. He knew the kid wouldn't see him ogling him, and probably wouldn't even notice if Riku did the same. Did it bother him to not be included? Not really, as he was pretty happy just being back around the silverette. _Happy? Is that what I'm feeling? If that's what this feels like, then what was that other feeling?_

The fight ended as Sora was knocked back on his feet. Lea hadn't been paying close attention, but it almost looked as if Sora ended up on his ass from tripping over his own two feet. Sora laughed and grabbed Riku's extended hand, leaping back up onto his feet. "Guess you beat me, Riku." Sora grinned, his hand still holding Riku's. _There's that feeling again._

"Is it my turn?" Lea asked, walking over to the two of them. He saw Riku jump at the sound of his voice, dropping Sora's hand if it was molten lava. "I probably won't be as good as boy wonder, but doesn't mean I won't try."

Sora stepped out of the way. "Go easy on him, Axel. I mean, Lea. I mean-"

"Lighten up," Lea chuckled. "I said it before, call me whatever you want."

His eyes locked onto Riku's and saw the same yearning in his eyes. "Be careful what you wish for," Riku replied, standing in an attack stance. "He may just call you 'Whatever'."

"I will not!" Sora pouted. "Why are you being so mean today, Riku?"

_Guess you better get used to it_. Lea followed Riku's lead, and hoped that he wouldn't get hurt. As the two of them traded blows, he made the mistake of accidentally striking too hard while Riku had been holding the keyblade with two hands. Riku dropped his left hand quickly, as no doubt pain began to shoot through the appendage. Lea made his keyblade disappear as panic began to seep into his body.

"Oh, shit! I'm so sorry, Riku!" He walked over to the silverette, not sure if he should touch him or what. But it seemed as if the brunette was way ahead of him, already practically in Riku's lap, hugging him.

"Riku! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Sora took his left hand and examined it.

Riku looked up and met Lea's eyes, before quickly looking at Sora. "It's fine. It was an accident. It was my own fault for not having a better stance." He wanted to get up, wanted to push the brunette off of him, after seeing the hurt and worry in Lea's eyes, but he knew he was trapped. Riku watched Lea walk away, and felt horrible that the redhead was leaving them. But could he blame him? If he had been in the redhead's shoes, and instead of seeing the brunette on top of him, he saw the one that had hurt his wrist, he would have acted the same way. Sighing, he rested his head against Sora's shoulder. "Come on. We should go back inside. It seems like our training is done for today."

"Okay, Riku." Sora slipped off of his body. "Do you want me to help you upstairs to our room?"

The silverette held his arm against his chest. "No, I'll be okay. Why don't you go upstairs? I'm going to go have a talk with Master Yen Sid, and see if he can offer me any help in how to train you two."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Sora asked, eyes bright and hopeful. "Because, you know, he said that I should be a keyblade master too, but since I was too weak, that's why he didn't give it to me. So, really, we're almost equals."

Riku groaned inwardly, trying to figure out how to get Sora out of his hair for a few minutes. "Sora, I'll be fine. It won't take that long."

The brunette placed his hands on Riku's vest, pulling the silverette down towards his level. "It better not. Because I am so turned on right now, Riku. I want to have some fun in our bedroom." Sora kissed him softly, his lips not feeling at all like the lips he wanted to have pressed against his own. He prayed that the redhead was not still watching them, as he kissed the brunette back, albeit half heartedly. What was there before the redhead had entered back into their lives was fading, and it seemed as if it was fading fast.

"I'll be quick," Riku said softly, after pulling back from the kiss. "Now go." He stepped away from Sora.

"Okay!" Sora took off, racing back into the tower, no doubt running towards their bedroom. He had a feeling when he made it back to their room, he would probably find the brunette sans clothes. He looked around and saw that a black portal had opened up behind him. When no one exited, Riku had a feeling he knew who it was. Taking a step forward, he walked into the portal, having no fears of where he may end up. When he stepped out, he was exactly where he thought he would be, in the basement of the tower.

He saw that Lea was straddling the chair, watching him. "Thanks for trusting me," the redhead said, closing the portal.

"I knew it had to be you." Riku leaned against the ladder, the steps digging into his back. "Look, you didn't hurt me. It was an honest mistake."

"Are you sure?" Lea stood up from his chair, and walked over to where Riku stood. "I let myself get carried away. I shouldn't have done that. I feel...I feel so bad." He stopped when he was in front of the silverette. "And then..."

Riku inhaled, watching the redhead's lips. "And then, what?" Riku's voice was quiet.

"And then that twerp pushed me aside, and sat on your lap, practically covering your body in kisses. My heart...it hurts, Riku. It hurt when I saw that." Lea placed his hands on the step above Riku's head, stepping closer to him. "Why does it hurt still?"

"Jealousy," the silverette whispered. "You're jealous of him."

"But why?" Lea asked, his emerald eyes reflecting confusion. "Why am I jealous? Why should I be jealous of him? He doesn't have anything I don't."

Closing his eyes, Riku's voice was barely audible when he spoke. "He's got me."

"Yeah, it did start when he threw himself at you," Lea stepped away, turning around. "Look, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know that I didn't mean for that to happen."

Riku reached out, placing a hand on the redhead's shoulder, stopping him from going any further. "I know you're sorry, Lea. I told you, it was an accident. You don't have to keep saying you're sorry." He stepped closer, and circled his arms around the redhead's waist, resting his cheek against Lea's back.

"What are you doing?" Lea's voice was gruff, but Riku felt his hands cover his own, squeezing them gently.

"I'm giving you a hug," Riku whispered, listening to Lea's heart beat faster, almost in the same pattern as his own. "Aren't friends allowed to give each other hugs?"

The redhead turned around, his arms enveloping Riku's body, pulling the silverette close to him. "_This_ is how you should hug a friend."

"Lea," Riku lifted his arms, wrapping them around the redhead's neck. "I..."

"Shhh..." Lea whispered, holding him close. "Let me...let me just enjoy this moment, please? I wanted to race over to you when I hurt you, but I couldn't. And having to watch him, I just...I need this." He squeezed him tightly, the silverette groaning.

"I can't stay for very long," Riku spoke quietly.

"Do you want to stay?" Lea asked, pulling back to look him in the eyes.

The silverette nodded his head. "But just because I want to, doesn't mean I can. I have obligations, you know."

"Get rid of them. Let me be your obligation," Lea cupped his cheek, Riku melting into the touch. "Let me be the one you race to."

Riku closed his eyes, pressing his face into his warm palm. "I'm here, aren't I?" Knowing that his next action would dictate how they would work, he threw caution into the wind and let his lips graze against the center of Lea's palm. "Even if you hadn't opened the portal for me, I was going to come here before I headed back upstairs."

"To your horny boyfriend?" Riku shook off the feeling, now knowing just how much the redhead had heard after he had left the area. He opened his eyes and stared into his emerald eyes.

"We both knew this was going to be difficult. You chose to live here. You can just as easily choose to go back to Twilight Town, or go live with the other Nobodies. No one is keeping you here. You don't have to train with us, you don't have to subject yourself to being around us."

Lea sighed softly. "What would you do? Would you stick around, watching me get to touch someone, when you're aching inside to be the one that is doing that? All I can think about is..."

"Is what?" Riku asked, staring up at him. "Say it, Lea. Just. Say. It."

"All I can think about is ripping off your clothes and fucking you senseless, okay? You happy?" Lea finally met his gaze. "And there's nothing stopping me from doing that right now."

Refusing to break eye contact, Riku smirked. "Are you all talk? Or are you going to rip off my clothes?"

"What about-"

"Don't say his name," Riku pleaded quietly. "I'm here with you right now. I know you're going through a lot, but just be here with me, right now. Do you want to know something?"

Lea began to unzip Riku's pants. "Depends...what sort of something?"

"I'm the one in the shitty situation...nngh..." He leaned his head back as his pants and boxers came off, moaning as the redhead got down on his knees and pulled his cock into his warm mouth. "L-Lea...let me...finish..."

The redhead shook his head, as he began sucking on him gently, his tongue fluttering over his sensitive tip. Riku moaned louder, pushing himself against his tongue, enjoying how good it felt, the redhead still knowing what his body prefered. It felt so much better with Lea, the redhead not afraid to be a little rough with him. His right hand shot forward as Lea began to use his teeth, dragging them slowly up his cock. He pulled on the redhead's follicles, as the redhead moaned low in approval. He rocked his hips slowly, looking down to watch just what it was that Lea was doing to him. He saw his emerald eyes staring up at him, and cried out softly as he held onto his intense stare. Riku could feel himself getting closer to his release, and was worried that everything would stop, as it did when Sora would do the same thing to him.

"Lea...I'm close..." He whispered, trying to show with his eyes just how much he was enjoying this. He couldn't remember the last time he had finished in this manner, but if he had to pinpoint it, it was more than likely with the redhead's Nobody counterpart.

The pressure on his cock increased tenfold, as Lea began sucking on him harder. Riku pulled his hair harder, tossing his head back as the redhead pulled him deeper into his mouth. He felt the back of Lea's throat against the tip of his cock, and was soon moaning helplessly as he began to release his orgasm. He heard the redhead swallowing his release, making his orgasm hit him harder, the sounds going straight back down into his weeping cock. He rocked his hips, riding out his mind numbing climax, not wanting the redhead to stop ever.

After a few moments, Lea pulled back, carefully cleaning up, making sure he missed no drops. Licking his lips, their eyes connected. "Thank you for that."

"Shouldn't I...be the one...saying that...?" Riku panted, his knees weak as he rested against the ladder carefully.

The redhead chuckled softly. "I want to do more, but I know you've got to go. So, keep that in your mind while you go and make sure that-"

"I'll be back," Riku kissed the redhead softly, stopping whatever words were going to come out of his mouth. He moaned low as he pushed his tongue into Lea's mouth, becoming hard against as he tasted himself on the redhead's plump tongue. Before he got carried away, he pulled back, panting softly. "I'm sorry," he whispered, pulling his pants back up. "I...I hate leaving you like this."

Lea shrugged his shoulders. "Don't be sorry. Just hurry up, because I am raring to go."

"I'll try," Riku nodded, surrounding himself in Darkness, using the quickest way to get back to his bedroom. He appeared outside the door, and carefully opened the door.

"Finally!" Sora exclaimed, sitting in the middle of the bed, sans clothes. Just like Riku knew he would be. "I thought you'd never make it back."

"Sorry," Riku mumbled. "It took a little longer than expected."

"Well, aren't you going to come over here?" Sora waved at his very erect arousal. "I've been waiting for you..."

The silverette shook his head. "Sora...I..." Instead of walking over to the bed, he disappeared through another portal, trying not to listen to his friend's shouts. He appeared in the same exact spot he had just left, back in the redhead's room.

"That was quick." Lea said.

Riku grabbed onto Lea's hand, pulling him towards him. "Shut up." He surrounded them with Darkness, and left the tower behind them.

...

* * *

**A/N:** I wonder where those two have run off to? And, I swear, I do love Sora. However, please keep in mind that this story is supposed to be Lea/Riku-centric. :) Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Riku let go of the redhead as the Darkness began to dissipate around the two of them, pleased to still be himself. It had been a long time since he had used Darkness to his advantage without the aid of the cloak, as the cloak had been a protection of sorts from what the Darkness held. He would have to let Yen Sid know that since he had been given the title of Keyblade Master, it seemed as if his days of dealing with the repercussions of Darkness were far behind him.

"Where the hell are we?" Lea asked, the redhead standing in the middle of the ornate room.

The silverette felt his cheeks grow warm as the familiar blush that seemed to be ever present around Lea made its way back onto his visage. "It was the first place I thought of. If he tries to come and find me, I highly doubt this would be the first place he would look."

"I get that, but...where are we?" He watched as Lea walked over to a mahogany desk, picking up a large silver hook. "Does this belong to someone?"

"It does," Riku nodded his head. He made his way over to the plush bed, kicking off his shoes. "Like I said, it was the first place I thought of. I didn't have a lot of time to plan this out." He looked around the familiar room, surprised by how not much had changed since he had last been here, back when he had been abusing the Darkness inside of him. "Welcome to the Jolly Roger."

Blank emerald eyes stared at him. "We're on a ship?"

"Of course," Riku chuckled. "Can't you feel the sway of the ship?" He waved his hand, pointing towards the desk. There was a candle that continued to move back and forth across the smooth surface, the flame burning so low it would be of no danger should it actually tip over. He reached out for the redhead with both arms, silently asking for him to join him.

Lea looked over at him, and smiled. Walking the few steps, the redhead kicked his own shoes off and laid next to the silverette. "You know, I really wasn't expecting you to come back as soon as you did." He groaned low as Riku settled between his legs, lifting his shirt up gently. The soft caresses of Riku's lips on his chest were making the redhead's blood boil. "Someone is antsy..."

"You took care of me," Riku's tongue moved across Lea's pert nipple, the redhead incapable of keeping his moans quiet. "I wanted to do more, but thought I had to leave. And when I left...?"

Reaching down, the redhead pulled the silverette up, looking him straight in those aquamarine eyes of his. "Riku, listen to me. Be with _me_ now. No more talk of him, okay? You and me, we're here now. No one else. No one else matters. Save the talk for later." He echoed the silverette's words from earlier in the evening, not caring if he was a parrot or not. The sentiment still held true, and he didn't want to think of the brunette at all. "Right now, I kinda want to put my cock inside that tight ass of yours. And pound you into this stranger's bed, watching that face of yours show me signs of your pleasure."

He could feel his cock already rising to the occasion with just those few simple words. Fantasizing about Riku's blissful face had always been in the back of his mind, even after they had parted ways. The one that came after him...he never showed him a face like Riku had. Maybe it was because he was a Nobody, and Riku was human, or maybe it was because what he, what _Axel_, had shared with the silverette had been so very different, and had made him feel more alive. He had never told anyone about their relations, as he would have been considered a traitor, but those nights when he had been alone, the name that was always just on the tip of his tongue with his. _Riku_. A small, seductive smirk crossed the redhead's lips, as he gauged the teen's reaction.

"With an offer like that? How could I refuse?" Riku's lips echoed his own smirk, as they both struggled to take off each others' clothes hastily. Lea hoped that no one would disturb the two of them, as he really did not want to deal with unexpected company at the moment. His balls were aching, almost painfully so, but he would never tell the silverette that. He knew he could take what he wanted, but was rather enjoying meeting Riku on equal ground.

They settled beneath the ruby comforter, not quite blocking out the light, the ship swaying ever so slightly. Lea moved himself, so that he was now between the silverette's legs, and began to kiss his way down the silverette's body, nipping at his soft flesh.

"W-What are you doing...?" Riku asked, as his hand began to slip through the redhead's spikes. Lea continued to leave a trail of kisses, following the familiar path towards the silverette's cock. With his chest pressed firmly into the bed, Lea was right where he wanted to be. Spreading the silverette's legs further apart, he saw the silverette's entrance twitching, knowing what was going to be happening, even if the teen didn't know. With a smirk on his face, still not answering Riku's question, Lea dug his chin into the mattress, as his tongue gently lapped the silverette's puckering entrance. "AH!" Riku shouted, tossing his head back, almost knocking it against the decorative headboard.

Lea's tongue danced along the velvety skin, moaning low as he felt Riku finally beginning to relax. "I'm prepping you," the redhead finally answered, the smirk ever present in his voice. After lapping a few more times, he began to push the tip of his tongue into Riku's entrance. He felt the silverette spread his legs more, and soon more than just the tip was inside of him.

Moving closer towards him, Lea listened to the guttural moans that Riku was making, as he swirled his tongue inside of his body. The same velvety skin that surrounded his entrance lined his inner walls as well, and Lea could not get enough of it. It had been a very, _very_ long time since he had enjoyed this particular activity, and the noises that the silverette kept making made it very clear to him that he was enjoying it as well. Taking a deep breath, Lea pushed his tongue in further, letting his lips come to rest against the velvety skin on the outside. Reaching up, Lea held on to the silverette's hips, as he began to suck gently, while continuing to push his tongue forward.

"LEA!" Riku shouted, his hand shooting to the top of his head. Lea groaned as those fingers dug into his scalp, pulling harder as he sucked more. He kept increasing the pressure of his lips, moaning low as he felt Riku begin to rock his hips, trying to control the movement of his tongue. After one harsh thrust, Lea stopped the suction, and pulled his mouth back, his tongue naturally slipping out of his body.

Sitting up, the covers falling off of the two of them, Lea licked the palm of his hand. Once he had found it was coated with enough saliva, he began to stroke himself, hissing softly as his hand wrapped around his pulsating cock. He looked up and saw Riku's aquamarine eyes watching each stroke of his hand, his mouth slightly open as soft moans carried out past his lips. Spreading his knees, Lea began to stroke himself more, making sure to coat every part of his arousal, leaving no part dry.

"You look...amazing..." Riku licked his lips, eyes still glued to Lea's movements.

The redhead pulled his hand off of himself, smirking as Riku made a displeased noise. "Would you rather I got myself off? I thought you enjoyed it when I take you...?"

"I do..." Riku moaned low. "Lea...Would you mind standing up?"

That threw him off. "Stand up? What for?"

"Just do it?" The silverette asked politely. Unable to say no to him, Lea got up off the bed and stood up, all parts at attention. He watched as Riku got up from the bed as well, and then walked back over to where the small desk was. He followed Riku's hand, and saw him hit a button, making the curtains slide into place, shutting them off from the outside world. The silverette leaned over the table, his legs inching apart. "Well, are you just going to stand over there? Or are you going to...what was it you said? _'Pound_ into me'?"

Moaning low, Lea walked the few steps to be directly behind him. He touched the button that Riku had just pushed, the curtains reopening. "I want the curtains open, if this is how you want me to take you." Hearing no argument from the silverette, he placed himself at Riku's entrance. Pressing the tip of his cock against his wet entrance, Lea pressed his chest against Riku's back, speaking low in his ear, "You ever been fucked like this before...?" He slipped himself further into the wet heat, groaning as Riku's body pulled him in further.

"N-Never... " Riku gripped the edge of the desk, moaning as he pushed his hips back, forcing the redhead to slip further into him. They moaned as one, as Lea placed his hands over Riku's, gripping them tightly.

Lea rolled his hips slowly, pushing deeper into him. Once he was where he wanted to be, he let go of the silverette's hands, and stood back up, bringing Riku up with him. He could hear his balls slapping against Riku's pale cheeks, groaning as the silverette leaned his head against his shoulder. His lips pressed against the side of his neck as he worked himself further into his body, that incredible tight heat drawing him in deeper and deeper. He groaned as Riku lifted up his leg, placing his right knee on top of the desk. The moment that happened, Lea suddenly found himself striking the silverette's sweet spot with each thrust, a loud moan leaving both of their mouths.

As Lea began to set a fast pace, Riku began to stroke himself fast, the sexual act being reflected on the window, giving the redhead a nice view. Lea moaned as his cock began to pulsate, the warm heat becoming more and more constricted. "R-Riku..." Lea groaned lower, as the constriction became its tightest. He could hear the sound of Riku's ejaculation, the sound music to his ears, as he thrust himself forward, his orgasm hitting him fast. He watched the silverette's blissful face, totally unaware that he was watching him, as he rode out his orgasm. He pumped his hips hard, the sweet suction of Riku's body an aphrodisiac, milking him with the sweetest grip possible.

Looking down at the table, Lea couldn't suppress the chuckle that bubbled up out of his throat. "It seems as if we've made a little bit of a mess on the captain's table." There was a dollop of Riku's release on the corner of the desk, as well as papers strewn everywhere. He slipped out of the silverette carefully, and bent down with grace. He swiped his tongue across the release, moaning low as his tongue collided with Riku's, in a dance to lap up more of the release. However, the touch of his tongue was what the redhead really wanted, and found that by licking up more of the release, he was treated to more sweeps of the silverette's tongue against his.

With the release all gone, Lea turned his attention to Riku's mouth, pulling the silverette closer to his body as he began to kiss him deeply. He led the silverette back towards the bed, wanting their next round to be a bit more comfortable. The kiss broke off, as they fell onto the mattress together, staring at one another.

"Do you know what I like best?" Riku asked quietly, his aquamarine eyes piercing Lea's heart, making his body tingle all over. He shook his head, keeping his mouth closed, for he didn't want to give the incorrect answer. He leaned his head back as the silverette began to kiss the side of his neck once more. "I like that you like it when I do that sort of thing."

Reaching up, Lea began to run his hand over Riku's back, pleased to find the silverette suddenly straddling his waist. "Do what? Wanting to try something different? Actually enjoying yourself? Gaia forbid, _no one_ should enjoy sex." As he was about to say something else, Riku slipped back onto his already hard cock, sinking down slowly.

"No..." Riku placed his hands on Lea's chest, his ass now flush against the redhead's thighs. "Being dirty..."

Lea placed both hands on Riku's hips, and pushed his hips up. "Oh, I _love_ being dirty. If there's one thing I'm not afraid of, it's finding ultimate gratification in the bedroom. Especially when I have such a wonderful lover such as yourself." He rolled his hips, moaning low as Riku began to set the pace for them. "Fuck."

"Do you...? I _knew_ you got off on it..." Riku rocked his hips a little faster, balancing himself with one hand on the redhead's chest.

Thrusting his hips, Lea moaned low in response. "Says the guy riding my _cock_ right now."

"Should I move...?" Riku stopped moving his hips, forcing a soft whine out of the redhead.

"You do, and I'll kill you." He thrust his hips upwards, the silverette unable to keep himself still, as he moved his body with his own.

"I'd like...to see...nngh...you try..."

Lea tried to think of a witty reply, but could only focus on the silverette touching his own cock. The image was making his own dick become even harder than it already was. He wrapped his arms around Riku's back and sat up, holding the silverette to his body as he bounced him on his lap. Riku's balancing arm quickly wrapped itself around Lea's neck, as his other hand worked on his cock, their bodies moving together like two people balanced on a seesaw - as one of them moved, the other moved backwards. Lea leaned his head down, wanting to be closer to his lover's arousal. As he bounced him more, he found himself going deeper into Riku's body with each bounce. His head rested on the silverette's sternum, as Riku wrapped his legs around his body, making it easier for Lea to pound into his body.

"I...I..." Riku cried out as he began to come, his release shooting up towards Lea's mouth. As the first droplets landed on his tongue, Lea's second orgasm came without warning. The redhead kept his lips parted, catching every single drop that he could as his orgasm washed over his body. As Riku's release finished, Lea swallowed what he had collected, moaning low at the perversity of it. Lifting his head, the silverette's mouth found his instantly, their tongues clashing together once more, as they kissed each other deeply.

Falling back on the bed, Lea broke off the kiss with a soft pant. "Can't say...that I've ever done...that before..."

"Me either." Riku chuckled breathlessly, as he slipped off of the redhead's body, laying next to him on the bed. He rested his head on the redhead's chest, both panting softly. "Are you used to it yet?" His ear was pressed against his left pectoral.

Lea didn't need any clarification as to what Riku was referring to. "Not really. I'm sure I will be soon enough." He ran a hand through Riku's short locks. "Are you used to this yet?"

"What? You having a heart?"

"Oh, ha ha." Lea smiled as he heard Riku laugh softly. "You know what I meant."

The silverette shrugged his shoulders. "I guess. I do miss my hair, though. I think I may grow it out again."

"Well, I like you with your hair both ways." The redhead gave the follicles a gentle tug. "Are you sure we're safe in here?" He looked over towards the window, and saw nothing but darkness outside, no longer noticing the gentle rocking motion.

"I am." Riku lifted his head, looking up at him. "But, we should probably go back soon. Well, _I_ should go back." He sighed softly, closing his eyes. "But I really don't want to."

Lea lifted his head, and kissed the silverette softly. "Look, I get it. Don't feel bad, okay? I'm not feeling bad." _That's a lie._ "I'm sure he's waiting for you."

"I know," the silverette whispered softly. "It still doesn't make it right."

"We can do this. Look, if you'd rather we just don't do this anymore, then I'm fine with that." Lea tried to keep the anxiety out of his voice. He didn't believe the words he had just said, and he hoped that the silverette wouldn't believe them either. There's no way that he could. Not after everything, _not after all of this_.

Riku felt his chest ache at the suggestion. "I-If that's what you think we should do." He stood up from the bed, and began to put his clothes back on. "Look, I have to go. We'll talk about this later?"

"Later. Sure." Lea said, staying where he was on the bed. "If Master Yen Sid is looking for me, tell him I'll be back tomorrow for training." He pulled the covers over his body, turning his back towards the silverette.

More words that hurt his heart. Riku closed his eyes, and lowered his head. "Okay, Lea. Then I guess...I guess that's it?" He lifted his hand to open a portal.

"See ya." Lea muttered, his back still towards him.

Riku didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do. He didn't want to just leave the redhead, but knew that if he didn't go soon, that the chances of the brunette going to look for him would be a lot larger than they were at the present moment. "Damn it, Axel!" He gasped, as the other name slipped past his lips. "Fuck, I meant Lea."

"Whatever," Lea's voice sounded strained. "I told you you could call me by whichever name. It doesn't bother me."

"Why are you doing this?" Riku asked, the portal closing. "Why are you being so...uncaring right now? And you can't say it's because you don't have a heart. I heard it beating. I know it's there. You can't tell me that you honestly want me to leave."

Lea stared at the wall, refusing to turn around. "You have to go, Riku. I'm being uncaring because you're leaving me. I know you have no choice in the matter, as we spoke about this before, but I still don't like that you have to leave."

"You were gone! You had sex with someone else!" Riku stayed rooted to his spot. "If this was reversed, you know you'd be doing the same thing. I doubt that Nobody knew about me, knew about what you did with the supposed '_Impostor'_."

The redhead sat up in the bed and stared at him. "So, what? You know damn well why I didn't say shit."

"Yeah, but you still died." Riku looked away, the redhead's glare too much. "So, really, I guess it wouldn't have mattered."

Lea spoke low. "Yeah, well. I _died_ saving your fuck buddy. So, go back to him, and let him fuck your brains out. Just clean yourself up first, as I'm sure he'd just loooooove to feel how slick you are inside, because of my cum plugging you up."

"Stop it!" Riku shouted. "You're only saying these things to push me away. Don't do that to me!"

Emerald eyes narrowed. "Get out of here. If you don't leave, I will." He got up from the bed, getting dressed.

"Fine. Be that way." The silverette surrounded himself with Darkness, disappearing from the room without any other words.

Lea collapsed on the floor, hugging himself tightly. "Fuck being human." He spoke out loud to no one, as the sounds of his sniffles filled the all too quiet room.

…

Riku appeared back in front of the door to his room. He silently prayed that the brunette would be gone, or at least asleep, when he opened the door. Taking his chances, he placed his hand on the doorknob and twisted gently. When he didn't hear any shouts, he stuck his head inside the room, and saw that one of his prayers had been answered. The brunette was nowhere to be found. Sighing, he entered the room all the way, closing the door behind him.

Walking across the room, he headed into the bathroom and closed the door. Knowing it wouldn't matter if he locked the door or not, as Sora was not the shy type, he got undressed and hopped into the shower. Lea's words echoed in his mind as he began to clean himself thoroughly, trying not to cry as the harsh words were repeated over and over. He began to wash his hair, scrubbing his scalp furiously. "It's not like I have a choice."

"Not like you have a choice for what?" Bright blue eyes and a head full of brown spikes appeared in the shower.

"Aaugh!" Riku shouted, turning around. "Sora, seriously? Can't you make more noise or something?" Soap began to run down his face, the suds burning his eyes. "Great, now I've got soap in my eyes!"

Sora jumped into the shower with him. "Riku, where did you go? Why did you leave like that?"

"I...I don't know." The silverette lied as he rinsed his hair off, standing under the stream of water. "I wasn't feeling up to doing anything, and just...with you sitting on the bed like that...I felt trapped, so I left."

The brunette's arms wrapped around his body, the familiar warmth of his friend both welcoming and upsetting at the same time for the silverette, who just stood there and allowed the hug to happen. "Why did you feel trapped? Riku, I'm sorry. I thought you would have liked it if I was already naked. You know that I love you, right?"

"I know," Riku hung his head, sighing inaudibly. "But, you do know how you can be sometimes, right? Sometimes it's just a little too much. After everything that's happened in the past few days, I think it's understandable if I just needed a few minutes to myself." He bit his lip, hoping that the brunette would buy his lies.

He felt Sora rub his cheek against his back, hugging him tightly. "Okay, Riku. If you would rather I just leave you alone, I'll go. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He let go, and pulled the shower curtain back.

"Sora," the silverette reached for the brunette. "You don't have to go." Truthfully, he wanted to be alone, but the guilt was weighing on him heavily.

"No, it's okay. You'll be out soon, right? I'll just wait for you in the bedroom." Sora kissed his cheek before stepping out of the shower. He heard the rustle of a towel, the brunette drying himself off, before the door shut.

Riku leaned against the shower wall, unable to move. He felt like he was being pulled in two different directions, and he wasn't sure which direction he wanted to be pulled in. _Does it even matter? He said it was done. I have to go on what he's said. I'm tired of fighting this battle, and I don't even know what I'm fighting about. He snapped at me. He's upset because I'm here with Sora, and not him. How do I make him see that he's the one I'd rather be with?_ As the water started to run cooler, Riku reached over and turned the water off, his shower coming to an abrupt end.

Grabbing a towel, Riku dried himself off. He noticed a few marks on his body, so miniscule that he doubted Sora saw them in the shower, but he wasn't going to take any chances. As he used Cure on himself, he watched as the marks faded out of existence. _Maybe I should have left them there. See if Sora even notices. I bet he wouldn't. He's never really cared about what _my_ body looks like. As long as he gets his satisfaction, that's what counts. Right? Does it?_ More doubts began to enter his mind as he opened the door to the bathroom.

"Sora? Are you still in here?" He dried off his hair with a second towel, his vision obscured by the linen.

"I am, Riku." The brunette's voice drifted over to him from towards the bed. "The lights are off, if that helps any."

Chuckling, Riku finished drying his hair. "Thanks, silly. What would I do without you?" He dropped both towels in a pile on the floor, and walked over towards the bed, the room in total darkness. He got under his covers and felt Sora's body heat radiating off of him, making the bed toasty. He bit his lip as Sora wrapped his arm around his body, bringing him closer. "Sora, I..." He spoke quietly, not wanting to offend the brunette by denying him the sex he so seemed pent up on having.

"Riku, I'm just holding you. Is that not okay anymore?" There was a soft click. Dim light projected around the room, as Sora turned on the bedside lamp. "What's going on?"

The silverette closed his eyes, protecting himself from the soft hues of the lamp, as well as the questioning gaze of his best friend. "Sora, I told you. I've been through a lot. It's difficult to switch back into the mode of how we were before we took the exam." _Sort of._

"Is that what's bothering you?" The brunette sat up in the bed. "Are you upset because you were given the title and I wasn't? Because, that's just crazy talk! You deserved it, Riku! You're the stronger one of the two of us! I knew you would pass!"

Trying not to sigh, Riku knew there would be no way that Sora would understand just what he was saying. "Sora, you deserved just as much as I did. With everything that's happened, it's hard for me to focus on what I should be doing. It isn't you, it's me."

"Does that mean you don't want to have sex anymore?"

_Leave it to him to be most concerned about that_. "I didn't say that," Riku began to say, and almost regretted it, as the brunette laid back down, and rolled on top of him. Grunting, Riku could feel his body automatically responding to the hardness that was pressing against his own cock. "Sora...what are you doing?"

"You didn't say we couldn't have sex, so I'm going to take you now." Sora said, matter-of-factly. "I told you I was super horny before, and it's only gotten worse since you left. Please, Riku? I want to feel good again, and I'd like to make you feel good too." His lips kissed the base of the silverette's neck, sending a shiver through his body, as the brunette knew his weak spot.

"Fine," Riku whispered, tilting his head back as Sora lapped his tongue against the hollow of his neck.

The silverette tried not to think about how this was the first time they'd been intimate since reconnecting with the redhead. But with every thrust of Sora's hips, the feel of him inside of him just couldn't compare to what Lea gave to him. It wasn't just how Lea's body felt inside of him, it was the entire package. As they rocked together, he tried to place his hand between their bodies, wanting to get himself off, but was rudely pushed away by Sora's hand, the brunette murmuring he would take care of him. Sora's hand began to stroke him, the touch seeming foreign after everything he had experienced in the last two days with the redhead. _Lea_. Those emerald eyes flashed behind his closed eyelids as he began to imagine it was him instead of Sora taking him, and tried to think of Sora's hand as his own. Seconds into the fantasy, he found he was meeting his climax, a low moan leaving his throat, with a different name on the tip of his tongue. He stopped himself from saying it by biting down hard on his bottom lip, groaning as he felt Sora begin to thrust harder into him, his cock nowhere near taking up the same amount of space that the redhead's did. A few moments later, it was all over as the brunette reached his finish.

Sora's lips kissed his softly as he slipped out of him, Riku grunting low at the quickness of the act. He rolled over onto his side, hugging himself with one arm. "Good night, Riku." Sora kissed his back, snuggling close to his body. "I love you..."

The silverette stayed silent, unable to voice the same sentiments back to the brunette. Perhaps he would have, but now? Now he knew who he wanted to say those words to, even though they were quite keen on them just being 'friends'. _Like we were ever friends to begin with._ He closed his eyes tightly, listening to the brunette's soft snores, hoping he would get to sleep soon. The sounds of _his_ voice began to echo once more in his mind, his whispers of seduction, blocking out the anger from before, helped soothe his soul, and soon Riku was snoring softly, sleep finally claiming him.

...

* * *

**A/N:** The answer is so simple, yet Riku doesn't seem to realize it. Ah, well. If he realized it now, this story would be over, hmm? And I don't know about you, dear readers, but I don't think we're quite done here yet. ;) Up next, back into the redhead's mind. Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Chapter 6

_BANG!_

Lea shot up in his bed and glanced around the room, breathing hard. "Who's there?" He looked around, but could see no one in his basement dwelling. Glancing over at the clock, he saw that it was almost half past nine in the morning. Groaning, he rolled out of bed and got dressed, as he heard another loud noise happen above his head. He could only guess what those noises were, and he knew that he should have been up there. But after last night, he found that he was caring less and less about these supposed 'good' guys, and was debating if he should just go back to Radiant Garden, and deal with the other human Nobodies. Consequences be damned.

More loud noises occurred as he slipped his boots on, staying in just a plain white tee and his black slacks. Recognizing that the noises were coming from directly above him, he knew he couldn't vacate his room without the annoying brunette finding out he was now residing there. Lea bit his tongue, refusing to spout out any expletives he wanted to say in regards to said brunette. The anger and hopelessness he had begun to feel last night after the silverette had left him alone were beginning to overwhelm him again.

"When does this stop?" He whispered, closing his eyes as he took a few deep breaths. Once he was satisfied with his mood, he opened a portal in his room. He grabbed his cloak and quickly put it on, not wanting to take any chances with the Darkness that he was still using, and walked through, not bothering to zip up the cloak.

When he exited the portal, he stopped in his tracks. "What is going on?" He looked around and saw that Sora was engaged in a fight with some sort of large Heartless, while Riku...Riku was...He shook his head as he stared at the silverette, his heart practically beating twice each beat at what he saw.

It seemed, perhaps, that he wasn't the only one who had been affected by last night's events. The silverette had returned to wearing his blindfold, along with his black cloak, the image a welcomed one to Lea. Even with the short hair, the power and confidence that seemed to exude out of the silverette was clear to be seen.

"Good morning, Lea," a deep voice addressed him. Looking up towards the stairs, he saw Master Yen Sid perched on the top level. "I trust you slept well?"

The redhead was about to say that he had been woken up by their training, but then remembered why he used a portal to show up in the area. "I did. My apologies for being late." He saw the silverette continue to pummel his opponent, almost as if he was taking his aggression out on the Heartless. A few more hits, and the Heartless evaporated into nothing.

"It is of no consequence." Yen Sid replied. "Now that you are here, I shall leave the three of you alone to train. Master Riku, I would like for you to make sure that you keep an eye on their progress."

The silverette stood at attention, tilting his head up towards where the older man stood. "Of course, Master Yen Sid. I may move the activities outside, if that is alright with you?"

"That is fine." The wizened wizard left the vicinity, heading back into his study, closing the door behind him.

Sora bounced over to the silverette. "Didja hear him, Riku? He called you Master!"

"Yeah, I heard him," Riku replied quietly. "Come on, let's go outside." The silverette headed out of the Mysterious Tower, and headed towards the clearing in the grass. Always feeling like a third wheel when it came to these two, Lea followed them out, keeping his head down and his lips shut.

The brunette waved his hand in front of his face. "Hi, Lea! I didn't get to say good morning before because I was too busy with that silly Heartless. Please excuse me if I was rude, okay?"

"Sure, kid." Lea held out his hand, producing his keyblade. He kept his eyes averted from the silverette, knowing that even though his blindfold was on, he could see still see him. "So, what are we doing out here?"

"I think it would be a good idea to see how far along your progress is going with your new weapon." Riku's speech was clipped, not really showing any type of emotion towards the redhead. Lea could feel that pain from the night before returning tenfold, and didn't know how to stop the emotions from happening. "If you don't feel comfortable, well, I'm not sure what I'll do to fix that."

Rolling his eyes, Lea held his keyblade tightly. "Look, if you want me to fight something, then I'll do that. Otherwise, can we cut the chit chat? I'm bored."

"Sheesh, Lea! Why are you being so rude?" Sora asked, swinging his keyblade behind his head, resting it on top of his shoulders. "Riku is only trying to help."

That was it. "Forget it. I'll just go and practice on my own somewhere else. I don't want to disturb your _session_." He spit the words out, the anger very apparent in his voice.

"Don't go." Riku placed his gloved hand on Lea's wrist. His whole arm felt like it was on fire, just from the simple touch. "Would it be easier for you if you just trained with me? Or, perhaps you would rather train with Sora?"

The brunette burst out laughing. "Oh, Riku! You know that I would be no good at doing that. It's okay. If you guys wanna practice, I can go and say hi to the Dream Eaters. I doubt Master Yen Sid would care if I disappeared for a bit." He held out his keyblade, and opened one of the sleeping worlds. "How long do you want me to be gone for?"

_Is forever an option?_ The redhead watched the silverette, wondering how he would answer the simple question. "At least a couple of hours." Riku said. "If you show up, and we're not here, don't worry. We'll be back. Maybe what Lea really needs is some in the field experience."

"Okie dokie, Riku! Have fun, Lea!" Sora waved at the two of them. He walked towards the opening of the sleeping world, and then vanished, leaving the two outside. Alone.

Lea looked over at the spot where the brunette had just disappeared. "Did he really...?"

"Just go away? Yep." Riku moved closer to where the redhead was standing.

Looking over at him, Lea found that the silverette was much closer to him than he had been before. He lifted up his hand, wanting to touch the blindfold, but stopped himself. "What's with the old get up?"

"Let's go talk somewhere else." Riku opened a portal a few feet away from where they stood.

Sighing, Lea gave a shrug of his shoulders. "What about Master Yen Sid?"

"He told me that I was in charge, didn't he? And I feel it's necessary to go somewhere else. Now, go." Riku shoved him into the portal, the redhead almost tumbling head first into it.

When he stepped out, he saw that they were in the area where everything between them had first began. "I hope you've got a good reason for bringing me back here." Lea walked over to one of the stone benches in the Beasts' garden, and sat down. "Now, are you going to tell me why you're wearing that get up?"

"I'm wearing it because I feel more normal in this. Especially with you around now, this feels more natural to me." Riku kept his distance, speaking quietly. "If it bothers you that much, then I'll discard the items."

"I didn't say that," Lea's timbre had changed to one of regret. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped this morning. I just..."

"You just what?"

"I fucking hate being around the two of you!" Lea stood up quickly, and began to pace around. "I hate that you two seem to be buddy buddy, and I'm the third wheel. I'm almost positive that after you left me last night, you went to him and you two fucked like rabbits. And the thought of that makes me sick."

"Enough!" Riku stood in front of him, forcing the redhead to stop his pacing. "If you want to hear what happened last night, I'll tell you. I can almost guarantee that you will not like what I hear. But I want you to continue listening, because maybe...just maybe, it may make sense to you."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Lea stared at the silverette's black cloth. "Talk. But if I vomit, I'm not sorry."

"You can be such a drama queen, you know that?" Riku muttered, sitting down on the bench that he had just vacated from. "Whatever. Fine. Puke. I don't care." The silverette placed his hands on his knees and began to speak.

"You were right, when you said that I probably went back and we did it like bunnies." Lea felt his stomach begin to twist, and his whole body begin to ache with the confirmation that Riku had done exactly what Lea had not wanted him to do. "But, do you know what? I wasn't there with him."

"Like I'm supposed to believe that." Lea scoffed, tightening the grip on his forearms. "I'm not an idiot, Ri-ku."

"Just shut up and listen, okay?" Riku's knee began to bounce nervously. "Yes, we had 'relations', but it...it was pretty awful."

The redhead suddenly found his queasiness disappearing. "How so?" He stood his ground, not moving towards the silverette.

"He wasn't you."

Lea felt his stomach drop again, but in a more pleasant manner. "Of course it wasn't me. I was stuck on a pirate ship, being morose and alone."

"That isn't what I meant, and you know it." Riku stood up and walked over to where the redhead was standing, as pristine as a statue. "I put this outfit on because the way he made me feel last night made me realize I don't want to be with him. That isn't who I am. It's someone that I never was."

Feeling that sense of hopelessness again, Lea reached out and placed his hands on the silverette's waist. "And this? This outfit is you?"

"No," Riku whispered. "But it's the person I was when I found the person that took my heart away."

"Don't you mean your virginity?" Lea couldn't help but tease him, the solemn look on his face disappearing with an expressive groan. "What?"

"Gaia, you are such a dick, you know that?" Riku shook his head. "If it isn't clear to you, I'm pretty much professing my love to you. I love you, you idiot. I'm sorry for what's happening with him, but I plan on putting a stop to it. I just... I can't do it anymore. I can't be pulled in that direction, when the direction I want to be pulled in is yours."

Lea reached up and pulled half of the blindfold down, exposing one aquamarine eye. "It's because he's small, isn't it?"

"Lea, I'm serious!" Another groan came from the silverette's mouth.

"I know you are," Lea spoke softly. "I'm sorry, this is just a reflex of mine. I...I'm still so new to all of this, that what I'm feeling just doesn't seem quite possible."

Riku smirked. "Well, if you really want to know..."

"I do." Lea said without hesitation. "I can't even think about that kid packing some heat down there."

The silverette stood on his tiptoes and spoke low in his ear. "You've got the most..._incredible_ cock I've ever seen."

Now it was Lea's turn to groan, only his wasn't out of angered frustration. His was one of sexual frustration, his dick growing hard as the silverette told him exactly what he wanted to hear. "You're not just saying that, are you?" He whispered, embarrassed that he was even asking the question.

"To get myself off last night, I thought it was _you_ inside of me." Riku licked the shell of his ear, sending shivers racing through his body. "It was _you _that was touching me, to make me come." His lips hovered next to his ear. "Now do you believe me when I say that I would much rather be pulled in your direction?"

Lea shook his head. "If I have to share you, then fine. I'm really not very happy about it, because I want you all to myself. But, I get that if you tell the kid that you don't want to be with him, he may snap. And with what Master Yen Sid seems to think may happen, we kinda need him on our side."

"How about we just stop talking about it, okay?" Riku grabbed his hand and opened another portal.

"Where are we going now?" The redhead held on to the silverette's hand tightly, the warmth from their joined hands was sending a pleasurable feeling through his body.

Riku didn't reply as he pulled him through the portal, and only when Lea stepped through, did he realize just where they were. "You're joking, right?"

"Why would you think that?" Riku had brought them back to the Mysterious Tower, and were now standing in the middle of Lea's bedroom. "Would you rather I had taken us someplace else?" The redhead stood still, and contemplated the question. After not answering for a few minutes, Riku asked again, "Is this not okay?"

"No, it's perfect." Lea took off his cloak and walked over to the bed. "I mean, there's really only one place to sit in here, so, if you're okay with that...?" He sat down on the bed, a small smirk on his face.

The silverette slipped off his own cloak, letting it drop next to Lea's, and straddled the redhead's lap, facing him. "I'm the one that brought us here, wasn't I?" He wrapped his arms casually around the redhead's neck, shifting himself higher up onto Lea's lap.

"I suppose that's true..." Lea took his left hand and pulled it up between their bodies, the tips of his fingers touching the soft fabric still covering the silverette's eyes. "Does it bother you, wearing this?"

"No," Riku's half moaned, half sighed reaction made the redhead's hand shake minutely. "But, if it's bothering you, I can take it off?"

Reaching underneath his pillow, Lea produced another blindfold. It had been one he had found back in the Old Mansion, left behind by the teen that was now seated on his lap precariously. "No, but..." He held up the fabric in his hand. "Will you put this on me?"

"Yes," the silverette uttered a low moan as he took the blindfold from his hand. "Where did you get this?"

As the blindfold was being placed around his head, Lea answered in a soft voice, "You left it back in Twilight Town. I had meant to give it to you earlier, but I thought it was a nice memento to have..."

"You were going to keep it from me?" Riku tied the knot securely behind his head. "How does that feel? Can you see anything?"

Twisting his head back and forth, Lea shook his head. "Complete blackness. And yes, I was going to keep it from you. Remember? I just said it was a nice memento to have." His snarky remark left a smirk on his face.

The silverette paid no mind to his last statement. "Welcome to my world," Riku whispered in his ear, the whisper sending vibrations through his body. "Lay on your back for me?"

Lea felt his pillow against the back of his head as he laid down, pulling his legs from off the side to lay straight on the mattress. Riku had yet to move from his lap, making the movement of his legs quite the challenge with the extra weight resting on top of them. Shifting a little, Lea tilted his head towards where he thought the silverette would be. "Now what do you want me to do?"

"Just lay there." Lea inhaled sharply, as the sound of Riku's voice came from right next to his ear, not expecting him to still be right where he had been before. "If the darkness becomes too much for you, then just say something, and I'll stop."

Soft hands soon found their way underneath the white shirt he was wearing, touching his skin with the faintest strokes. Lea groaned low as he felt the weight shift off of his legs, and soon was spreading his own to accommodate the silverette's body. He was about to wrap his legs around Riku's waist, when he felt both of the silverette's hands on his upper thighs. Understanding that he was not to move, Lea just laid there, anxious to know what the next step was going to be. Having no vision was both thrilling and frightening, which was making him exceptionally horny. The moment he felt Riku's hand on the button of his pants, Lea rolled his hips upward automatically, wanting to feel that hand on his enormous bulge. The silverette was only too happy to oblige, his hand rubbing along the side of Lea's zipper, teasing his clothed cock.

"Shit," Lea moaned feebly, that ache that had been burning inside of him since they last parted was finally being satiated.

Riku's hand dipped lower, cupping his balls gently, rocking his hand back and forth. "I really enjoy watching your face, when you've got no idea what I'm going to do next."

"Knowing you...you probably snuck your...Replica...in here..." Lea spread his legs shamelessly, wanting to feel more of that palm on his body, wanting it to press harder against him.

"Now there's an idea...I bet you'd love it if I were to go and find him." The redhead moaned as Riku's tongue began to lick the area just below his earlobe. "I'm sure you would just love it if you and him could do whatever you'd like to me. Perhaps he could _fuck _me, while you watch..."

Without warning, Lea found himself coming, the thought of what Riku was suggesting muddled his brain into complete bliss. He felt the warmth of his release collect on the inside of his shorts, groaning at what a fool he must have looked like, unable to keep his body in check. As his mouth hung open to speak, Lea felt Riku tug hard on his pants. With the blink of an eye, his pants and boxers were gone, leaving him half naked. Too shocked by the abrasiveness of the silverette, and having no vision, Lea couldn't stop the loud moan that left his mouth, as Riku's tongue began to lick up the mess the redhead had made. He grabbed the sides of the bed with both hands, his cock becoming hard once more as Riku's delicate licks coaxed it back to life.

"W-What are you doing...?" Lea leaned his head back, arching his hips off the bed to feel more of that wet warmth Riku's tongue was giving him.

"I'm doing what I know I like, and know that I can without fear of being called 'gross' or 'disgusting'. Are you complaining?" Riku lifted his head, his lips curling into a smirk that the redhead could not see, but was apparent in his voice.

Lea shook his head. "Never." He reached down and pulled the silverette up towards him as nimbly as he could, settling him to be back on his lap. "Your pants are still on."

"What a remarkable discovery you've made." Riku rolled his hips, pushing against Lea's naked form, the redhead's fingers automatically digging into the silverette's hips. "But, you're the one that decided I needed to be moved, so..."

Growling, Lea sat up, keeping Riku in his lap. "So, you just want me to fuck your clothed body? Because I, most definitely, can do that for you. If that's what your prefered method is."

"I want to feel you back inside of me..." Riku pulled away from the redhead, and stood off to the side of the bed. Lea tried to look over to where he thought the silverette might be standing, but had no clue as the blindfold was doing its job completely. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Lea planted his feet on the ground, making sure he was balanced. He bit his lower lip as he felt Riku settle back on his lap, the touch of his skin against his own was making his heart palpitate. The silverette placed his lips against his ear. "Fill me up like only _you_ can..."

With his right hand, Lea grabbed the back of Riku's head and pushed into him slowly, moaning low as he felt the silverette's inner warmth surround him. He held onto him tightly, pushing himself deeper into him, as he felt Riku's hand slide up the left side of his chest. His hand paused over the redhead's heart, blunt nails burrowing into his skin. Lea wrapped his left arm around the silverette, keeping him secure on his lap. With no vision to help him, Lea relied primarily on instinct, and found that the more he rolled his hips, the better it felt. He had no intention of getting off too soon, as he wanted to luxuriate in this embrace.

"Lea..." Riku's low moan struck a chord in the redhead's chest. The way he had said his name made him groan softly, the sound music to his ears. "Lea, more..." Riku began to rock harder on his lap, both of their moans becoming louder with each harsh thrust.

A loud noise sounded above their heads, both stopping their movements abruptly, as they waited to hear if there was going to be another sound. Lea rolled his hips, not caring if the silverette didn't want him too, it felt too wonderful to just sit still and wait patiently.

"Riku! Lea! Are you here?"

The silverette gasped as the two of them heard Sora's voice directly above them. Lea gripped the back of his head tighter, slipping the back of Riku's blindfold down, hoping the silverette would take kindly to what he was trying to do. He heard a muffled moan from the silverette, the blindfold now a cloth gag. Lea pressed his face against Riku's neck and began to rock his hips harder, bouncing the silverette hard on his lap.

"Guys? Are you here?"

Lea had no idea how he was able to keep quiet, as each muffled moan from the silverette was making him lose his mind. He bit down on Riku's neck, groaning low as he felt Riku begin to work on his own. Lifting himself up off his cock, only to slam himself back down, forcing the redhead to strike his prized center repeatedly, his muffled cries egging him on.

"Guess they went somewhere else to train." The sound of Sora's footsteps began to fade away, as the brunette finally gave up trying to figure out if they were there or not.

Ripping off his blindfold, Lea held on to Riku tightly and laid him on the bed. Gripping the silverette's lower leg, he pushed himself deeper into his warmth, this position much more ideal for both parties. He stared into his lover's aquamarine eyes, as he thrust himself further into his body. Riku's moans became louder as he found his sweet spot once more, his eyes practically begging him to touch his cock. He reached between their bodies and began to pump him slowly, the harsh movements of his own body slamming into the silverette a pleasurable dynamic, one that seemed Riku was enjoying as well.

"I love that you can't say anything," Lea moaned low in Riku's ear, as he thrust his cock harder into the silverette's body. "And do you know what else I love? I love that you were just making yourself feel good...with _my_ cock...while your pristine boyfriend was above us..."

Riku moaned louder, tossing his head back as Lea began to slow the pace of his thrusts down. The redhead could see the silverette biting the gag hard, as he pumped his hand faster.

"Let me make you feel the way you're supposed to, Riku...Let yourself go for me..." Lea whispered in his ear, pushing himself in as deep as he could go.

A muffled cry of his name was the last thing the silverette said before his release began to spread over the redhead's hand. Lea pumped him more, as his orgasm overtook his body, his hand moving purely on its own as he rode out his euphoric release. Letting go of the silverette's softening cock, Lea rested his head against Riku's shoulder, lowering his leg back towards the bed.

Reaching up, he pulled the black cloth all the way down, soft gasps coming from Riku's mouth as the gag was suddenly gone. After their breathing returned back to normal, Lea slipped out of him, both grunting low at the loss. He moved to lay on his back, the silverette moving naturally with him, and placed his head on Lea's chest.

"You were right, you know," Riku spoke quietly, as Lea began to run his fingers through his short hair.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" The redhead glanced down at him, arching up a little as Riku's fingers began to draw a pattern on his chest.

Riku turned his head to the side, aquamarine eyes shining. "What you said...when we were just..."

Lea stopped moving his hand. "Riku..."

"No, let me just say it, okay? Because you're right. With him so close to us, and knowing what you were doing to me...It made me feel really good. And it shouldn't, because that's wrong, right? I shouldn't be getting off on knowing the fact that he's got no idea this is happening."

"Listen," the redhead began to move his fingers through Riku's hair again. "I don't feel bad about it. It's okay to feel like that sometimes, Riku. Remember, this is about embracing your sexuality, about being the person you want to be in bed. If he can't handle all the fun stuff you like to enjoy, then that's his problem."

The silverette closed his eyes and sighed softly. "You have no idea. If I even suggested him to wear a blindfold, he would freak out and act like a child."

Lea reached down, tilting Riku's chin up to look at him. "Face it, you and I are meant to be together."

"But is that what you really want? Or are you getting off on this because you know it's a hidden relationship?" Riku lifted himself up, resting both hands on Lea's chest. "I mean, if that's the case, then I can't say that I blame you, as that sort of thing is kind of a turn on. But..."

Keeping his eyes locked onto Riku's, Lea spoke quietly. "Look, I know that I love you. I love what you do to my body, I love what I can do to your body, I love what we can do together. I know that it may not always be like this. Maybe you'll finally get the spaz to loosen up and start to enjoy life a little more." Riku began to try and interrupt him, but the redhead held his hand up, stopping him. "Or, perhaps, yours and my destiny became intertwined the moment we became intimate."

"What am I going to do?" Riku asked.

"We play it by ear, for now. But...if you can? Try and avoid having sex with him." Lea smirked. "Because, really, I don't want sloppy seconds. Ever."

The silverette rolled his eyes. "I would never do that to you. And what do you expect me to do? He's hornier than you are."

"Blowjobs. Lots and lots of blowjobs."

"You taste better."

Lea snorted. "Thank you for that information that I definitely did not need to know. Ever." He shook his head. "Honestly, you do what you need to do." He pulled Riku up towards him and gave him a soft kiss. "We should probably 'go back', since we know he's back here."

"I don't want to..." Riku's lips brushed against his with another soft kiss. "I want to stay in here, and just enjoy your company some more."

Sitting up slowly, Lea gave the silverette a gentle hug. "Thank you for that. Because I'd like nothing more than that myself."

"You're welcome." The silverette's arms wrapped around him tightly. "Alright, I guess we should get dressed, huh?"

Lea rested his head against Riku's shoulder, sighing softly. "Yeah, I guess so." He gently let go of him and slipped off the bed. They both got dressed quietly, deep thoughts heavy on both of their minds. Once they were back to looking how they looked earlier, Lea opened a portal in his room. "Wait."

"What is it?" Riku asked, stopping himself from going through the portal. "Is something the matter?"

Reaching over, Lea pulled Riku's shirt down. "Okay, good. I thought I might have left a mark."

"Is that all?" Riku smirked. "You must think someone pays attention. They don't." He stepped through the portal, leaving the redhead alone.

"You can never be too careful," Lea muttered as he walked through the portal, appearing back outside of the Mysterious Tower.

"There you guys are!" Sora jumped off the steps and bounced over to them. "I thought I was gone too long, and then you guys weren't here!" He threw his arms around Riku's chest. "Did it go okay, _Master_ Riku?" He pulled back and started to laugh.

Riku rolled his eyes, the blindfold he had been wearing now in his pants pocket. "You goofball." He ruffled the brunette's spikes affectionately.

"How'd you do, Lea? Was it awesome?" Sora looked over at him, a large smile plastered on his face.

"Oh, very much so." Lea nodded his head, a small smile appearing on face, as he noticed Riku's cheeks turning light pink.

"What do you guys want to do now?" Sora asked.

"I'm gonna head back," the redhead shrugged his shoulders. "See you two cats later." He gave a half-hearted wave before surrounding himself with darkness, disappearing from the area.

Sora shook his head. "Are we going to train now, Riku?"

"Sure, Sora." Riku glanced at the spot that Lea had just been, and felt a somber sadness fall over him. _Please don't make this harder on me. Please._ He looked over at the brunette and ruffled his hair again. "Ready to train?"

"You betcha!"


End file.
